


Damaged (Remastered)

by TheDarkHasRisen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18 Rated, Angst, Damaged, Death Eaters, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Malfoys - Freeform, OC, Original Chracter - Freeform, Romance, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sex, Story, character plot, harry potter fanfiction, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkHasRisen/pseuds/TheDarkHasRisen
Summary: Traumatised by past events, Mara Morris must learn to move forward with her life, and her saviour Severus Snape might just be her lifeline. Little does she know she might just be returning the favour. But other dangers lurk behind the scenes, who is this new mysterious boy in her life, and who is pulling the strings?





	1. The Saviour

An immense calm filled her being as she felt her body sinking deeper and deeper into nothingness, the moonlit, bobbing surface was fading further from view.

She felt her lungs filling up with water, the calmness of the potion was soaring through her, reducing any kind of panic which would normally engage a dying person.

She felt the end nearing and was glad of it, she shut her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

However, her eyes opened suddenly as she felt something tight, sticky and slimy wrap around her waist

“ _No, let me drown!”_ she thought wildly.

She was plummeted out of the water, and landed hard on the ground, she could hear herself choking loudly, her body convulsing under the pressure but strangely felt none of the pain associated with it as if her soul was floating away from her body.

She gasped loudly as water escaped out of her throat, pain suddenly shooting every nerve in her body as she felt herself come back to earth, she tried to open her stinging eyes and saw a looming dark figure hovering over her, her body flopped and she let the darkness wash over her...

******

Distorted voices pierced her ears, and her eyes opened slowly. She let out a groan which sent a fire scorching in her throat, she heard movement and hurrying feet.

She heard the words, _Potion_ , and heard a top pop off. Next moment a warm liquid was pouring luxuriously down her throat, cooling the fiery sensation in her throat and lungs.

Another potion was poured into her mouth, and she felt her eyes opening, no longer stinging and painful.

“Miss Morris?” asked a kind, but concerned voice “Mara, can you hear me?”

Maras' eyes opened and she groaned.

“I feel like I've been hit with a hundred Cruicators Curses.” she complained, her body stiff and aching, and was glad that potion gave her the ability to speak at least.

“Thank goodness.” Mara looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey, the Matron standing over her. She looked to the side and saw lots of potion vials at the ready, two already opened.

Madam Pomfrey helped Mara to sit up and lean against the several pillows laid behind her head, her eyes darted forward, and her heart thumped nervously at the sight of Professor Snape standing by the open curtain, speaking to the Headmaster.

Mara felt extremely anxious, scared even, at the prospect of explaining herself, she couldn't even remember what exactly happened to land her in the hospital wing in the first place.

“What.. happened last night?” Mara asked, and received a funny look from Pomfrey.

“Last night? You've been out for at least a week.” Mara looked in surprise at the Matron's statement.

“A week?” she asked.

“Yes-and I think it best for Professor Snape to explain everything.”

Mara swallowed and noticed Snape enter the cubicle, Dumbledore left and hurried away quickly.

Mara sank into her pillows at the look Snape gave her, a feeling of foreboding washing over her and prepared for the telling off she'd receive for whatever it was she did.

She watched Snape as Pomfrey sorted out the potion vials beside the bed, and she automatically pulled up the covers over her hospital gown.

A bell rang a few cubicles down

“Please excuse me, I will be right back." Pomfrey said, hurrying out quickly.

“..where'd the Headmaster go?” Mara asked, unable to help herself, wanting some of this awkwardness to go away.

“To alert your guardians you have woken.”

Mara stared with wide eyes “What, why? They won't give a damn!”

“It is standard procedure,” Snape said softly “Whether they care or not.”

Mara swallowed, how much was her 'guardian' Mrs Malfoy told? What if she found out..wait, Maras' eyes fixed forward in concentration, and a horrible, sinking feeling took hold of her, everything coming back to her like a tidlewave, Lucius Malfoy featuring heavily in the forefront of her mind as she recollected all the memories that had left her momentarily.

Including the lake, and _why_ she went there.

She glanced at Snape anxiously who was watching her in scrutiny.

“Let's get the explanation out of the way, shall we.” Snape said, Mara sank further into her pillows. “I was patrolling the area around the lake, I was surprised to see no Aurors guarding the place. I noticed the giant squid acting strangely in the water, it looked rather frantic so I decided to head over and see what the commotion was. When I drew nearer, I heard a loud choking and spluttering noise so I dashed over, and I came across you.” Mara frowned at the harsh look she received “I cleared your airways with my wand, and you fell unconscious. I can only assume you were in the lake-the Giant Squid saw what was happening and helped you out of the water.”

Mara felt her eyes sting, but she quietly held back.

“Y- _you_ saved my life?” Mara asked timidly, Snape nodded curtly

“If I hadn't come across you you would be dead right now.” he said blatantly Mara gulped.

“Now, the question is, _why_ were you in the lake?”

He noticed Maras' blue eyes turn bloodshot as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

“I..don't remember why I was in the lake..” she said nervously, Snape lowered his eyes in a menacing glower at her, making her swallow again.

“I think I am owed an explanation.” Snape said sternly.

“L-like I said, I don't remember!” she snapped, and they both looked as the curtain flew open.

“Really, Professor, she isn't in any state to be interrogated!” Madam Pomfrey said haughtily, Snapes eyes lowered at Mara.

“We will resume this little chat soon.” He said in a promising tone.

Snape spun on his heel, his robes billowing behind him as he stormed out of the cubicle.

Mara leant back fully into the pillows, exhausted.

“You should sleep, when you wake your lunch will be ready.”

Mara nodded “Take this.” She was handed a dreamless sleep potion and drank out of it, she really couldn't deal with any nightmares on top of what happened, and drifted into a somewhat comfortable slumber...

******

It wasn't long before Mara was back on her feet, with the added help from the potions she was out of the hospital bed in a few days and was glad to be able to eat properly.

Mara gave a sigh as she left the bathroom, after feeling sticky wearing that horrid hospital gown all week she was happy to feel clean. She paused in the middle of the aisle as she dried her hair with a towel, spotting the door opening.

The Headmaster, along with Professor Snape entered the wing.

She pursed her lips in worry and hurried towards her cubicle, shutting the curtain behind her. She began to pace, wondering how she was going to explain what happened. When she heard their voices coming closer, she sat on the edge of the bed, her face burning. The the curtain pushed opened, to reveal Madam Pomfrey.

“Miss Morris, the Headmaster would like a private word with you if you are ready?”

Mara nodded, and smoothed out her school jumper.

The curtain opened once more, and she caught a glimpse of Snape scowling at Dumbledore as he entered, shutting the curtain behind him.

She noticed the serious look in Dumbledore's watery blue eyes, but he gave her a small smile.

“How are you feeling, Miss Morris?”

Dumbledore noticed the worried look on her ashen toned face as she gripped the sheets with her fingers.

“I have personally notified Mrs Malfoy of this incident, I hope to hear from her soon.”

Mara frowned at her knees but nodded.

“Also, the Aurors who abandoned their post at the lake have been severely punished.”

Mara nodded again, receiving a sympathetic look from Dumbledore.

“You aren't in any trouble for what's happened,” Dumbledore said more softly, now that the notifications were out of the way. Mara looked at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “but you know what I am going to ask? As I am aware, Professor Snape has already done so.”

“..yes.” Mara said weakly, glancing nervously at the curtain which Snape was almost certainly still behind.

“I have kindly asked Professor Snape to wait by the entrance.” he noticed the relief spread across her, her slim shoulders relaxing slightly.

“I...don't know how to explain..why I did what I did.” Mara said nervously “...I, I was forced not to tell.”

A slight alarmed look crossed Dumbledore's ancient features.

“What do you mean?” he asked softly.

“M-Mr Malfoy said if I said anything I'd be in trouble.”

Mara had a sudden feeling like her brain was being examined and shuddered.

“I-if I say anything, and M-Mrs Malfoy finds out..” she trembled harder, her voice raising into a panicked tone. She glanced as Dumbledore swept carefully towards her, standing closer to her.

“Anything you say to me, will not go any further. Not even to Professor Snape.” Dumbledore said seriously, starting to become very worried indeed. Strangely, Mara felt like she could trust Dumbledore, despite the dreadful things Mr Malfoy and Draco always spat about him.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at her.

“..I-It's hard, I don't know how to say...” she wiped her eyes quickly.

“Take your time.” Dumbeldore said softly, his worried eyes fixed on her. Mara tried to stop her fingers shaking.

What would the Headmaster think of her if she told him? Would he think she wanted it to happen or that it was her own fault? What if it was her fault, though..

She bit her lip and looked at Dumbledore, finally deciding..

“Sir, could I retrieve something from my dorm to show you?” she asked,

Dumbledore watched her for a moment “Of course.” he said softly, and looked as Mara pulled out her wand and swung it.

A tiny crystal phial appeared, and hovered in the air. Dumbledore averted his gaze to it, and his eyes sparked in curiosity at the swirling substance inside it.

“Please..” she whispered, and Dumbledore reached out for the phial, clutching it in his hand.

“It will explain why I was at the lake..please, don't think badly of me.” she choked, and quickly wiped her eyes.

Dumbledore examined the phial, unsure if he wanted to view this new memory in his hand.

“Y-you don't know what he was like..he-he made me believe...” she sobbed, wiping her eyes furiously off the tears. “Please, Sir, I beg you not to tell anyone.”

Dumbledore gave Mara a rather pitying look “No, it will stay between you and me, Miss Morris.”

Mara glanced at him in worry.

“I will go and view the memory now...ah, I do believe your lunch has arrived.” Dumbledore smiled, opening the curtain to reveal Madam Pomfrey behind it with a wheely cart of trays in front of her.

“I am just heading off, Poppy. I will leave you tend to your patient, I advise a calming draught before she eats.” he added, Pomfrey looked over Dumbledores shoulder and noticed Maras' face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

“Of course, Albus.”

Dumbledore nodded, and passed the Matron who bustled inside the cubicle. He noticed Snape had already left, perhaps giving up of receiving any information at all.

He sighed, glancing at the tiny phial in his hand again, Severus would have to wait...

 


	2. Auror

A new source of gossip consumed Hogwarts following Maras' release from the hospital wing. Varied stories of how the incident happened became more and more obscure the longer the gossip continued, people avoided asking Mara about it directly, but she heard snippets of conversation; _'that's the one that almost drowned'_

_'I heard she was asked to midnight swim for a dare'_

_'I heard a_ boy _was involved!'_

Mara shook her head to each of them as they passed, becoming irritated at every judgemental look shot her way. One person was revelling in the attention however, and was becoming insufferable to be around. Professor Snape, who people figured out had actually saved her from dying, or more, Mara thought, he had let slip in one of his classes his acts of heroism.

She couldn't decide if she was grateful or not of him for saving her, for a part of her wished the squid would have let her drown and Snape left her to die.

Mara took her usual lonely seat at the Slytherin table and poured herself some milkless, crunchy cornflakes and poured them in a bowl. Whilst she ate she felt the weight of peoples eyes boring into the back of her head, until the arrival of swooping post owls caught everyone's attention.

A package dropped in front of her, she paid the owl and opened the _Daily Prophet_ newspaper as the ebony dark bird took flight again.

The first person she saw, of course, was Lucius Malfoy, but it was such a delightful image it made her want to look longer. For he was wrapped in chains, looking dismal, gaunt faced, unshaven and greasy haired, and he was wearing grey prison rags that hung off him slightly.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her made her jump fiercely and look around.

Professor Snape stood before her holding a slip of parchment. She ripped out the front page and shoved it into her bag before Snape could see the topic of it, which aroused his curiosity.

“Yes, Professor?” she asked, eyeing him innocently as she took the parchment he handed to her.

“Your timetable for the year.” he said with a dark look, Mara took it, trying to ignore his attitude and scanned the timetable.

She was happy to see she had passed Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions, and all the other classes she had chosen, except Divination, she was never really any good at it and took naps in most of the classes anyway.

She looked at Defence class again and saw _Snapes_ ' name as teacher, her eyes widened in disbelief, how did this happen? She wanted to say something about it, but she didn't want to give him any more of a superiority complex than he alraedy had, so she forgot about it.

“I assume it is still your ambition to become a Healer?” Snape drawled, throwing Mara off and drawing her attention.

“..uh, yes, sir.” she said timidly.

“Then you are to see Professor Dumbledore before Defence against the Dark Arts begins. I should get going now, if I were you.” Snape said with a slight curl of his lip, glancing at the clock on the wall. “class will be starting soon.”

“I haven't finished breakfast yet.” she said irritably, Snape glowered at her.

“Do stall that attitude of yours, I did save your life.”

Mara glared “As you keep reminding everyone, Professor.” she snapped.

“And I will keep doing so until you feel grateful I saved your sorry life.” he sneered, Mara felt her eyes water and shot to her feet.

She felt Snapes' eyes on her as she picked up her schoolbag, and his eyes fell on the newspaper, he spotted the name Malfoy under the ripped article and cast Mara a suspicious glare.

“Mara!”

Mara jumped on her way to the exit and turned to see Hermione Granger hurrying after her, she hid the newspaper article deeper in her bag.

“I've heard....are you alright?” Hermione asked, worry in her creased brow.

“..I've been better..” Mara shrugged. “Madam Pomfrey helped, loads of potions to get me back on my feet.”

Hermione gave Mara a sympathetic look she hadn't received from any other student. “Dumbledore's been ever so worried,” said Hermione earnestly “he contacted your guardians straight away.”

“Fat lot of good it'll do,” Mara snapped “Mrs Malfoy will most likely chuck it in the bin and be disappointed I didn't drown, and the other ones in prison! Thank god.” she added the end quietly, Hermione frowned, increased concern in her brown eyes.

“You did tell Dumbledore, about Mr Malfoy-”

Hermione suddenly stopped as Snape now stood in front of them, giving Hermione a suspicious look,

“I thought I told you to go straight to the Headmaster.” Snape said irritably, Mara glared out of the entrance hall.

“I was just going.” she said quietly “Bye, Hermione.”

“Mara,” Mara paused, looking back at Hermione from the entrance “meet me in the library later? We can have a study session, sound good?” she asked, Mara glanced at Snape warily who stood watching them with crossed arms.

“Sounds good, see you later.” Mara said, and hurried out of the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office.

******

Upon arrival outside the stone gargoyle Mara exhaled nervously and looked at the entrance, and realised Snape hadn't bothered to give her the password.

She sighed irritably.

“Uh..can you open, please?” she asked, eyeing the gargoyle curiously but it didn't even shudder. “The Headmaster is expecting me. Professor Snape didn't give me the password.”

The gargoyle still didn't' move, she sighed and decided to wait until the Headmaster came out, a part of her wondered if Snape was just trying to trick her and make her late for Defence, so he had a reason to put her in detention.

Moments later, to her surprise the Gargoyle shuddered and turned slowly. She heard voices coming down to her level.

“I'm surprised we're even allowed back on duty.”

“Be grateful we aren't sacked.”

“Shh” Two boys emerged from gargoyle, wearing extremely guilty expressions. They both had long brown coats, but one had blonde unruly hair and hazel eyes, and the other brown eyes and tanned skin, and was quite good looking.

“Oh, hold the gargoyle, please!” Mara said, shooting to her feet off the alcove and hurrying to the entrance. The older boys stepped aside, and Mara suddenly felt unnerved as the boy with blonde hair didn't take his eyes off her until they were out of sight...

The door opened before she could knock on it, and she spotted Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, putting his wand away.

“I-I'm sorry if I'm late, Headmaster. It's just Professor Snape didn't give me the password.”

“You are just in time.” he said kindly, and gestured for Mara to sit down as she made her way across the circular room. She glanced around and noticed the various, strange silver instruments, and the hundreds of portraits behind Dumbledore's desk depicting all the previous Headmasters of the school, all pretending to sleep but a couple. She had never been in Dumbledore's office before, which made her uncomfortable.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, Mara bit her lip, she didn't want to bother the Headmaster.

“...better, I guess..”

Dumbledore gave her an anxious look “Do you still feel...how you felt before the incident?” he asked carefully, a soft look in his eyes.

Mara looked away not wanting to meet his eyes, instead she looked at a beautiful large phoenix with neat red and gold feathers, sat on a high perch next to Dumbledore's desk, it nodded to her in acknowledgement, making her smile a little.

“...I still feel..low..” she was wondering why Dumbledore was worried, when surely he had bigger concerns than that of one teenage girl.

“I'm sure you have bigger concerns than me, Headmaster.” Mara said nervously, looking back at the Headmaster.

“Every student in this school and their safety is a top priority,” Dumbledore said “And I am afraid I haven't done much in the way of your protection. You are just as important as any other student.”

“Even Harry Potter?” she asked, and Dumbledore leaned forward slightly in a friendly fashion

“Even Harry Potter.” he repeated, Mara smiled a little but couldn't help thinking of all the insults the Malfoys had shot at Dumbledore over the years.

_'Harry Potter, number one student in Dumbledore's book, that's all that silly old fool cares about. Saint potter, just because he's got some stupid scar on his head.'_

_'Dumbledore's past his prime, nothing but a has been, it's time someone took over that damn school, someone like me.'_ Mara fought back that last thought of Mr Malfoy, him taking up the Headmasters post was the stuff of nightmares!

“Professor Snape said you wanted to talk about my timetable, Headmaster?” she continued after the small silence passed.

“Yes.” Said Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful look. “Is it still your ambition to become a Healer?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Mara nodded, deja vu hitting her as Snape asked the same thing earlier.

“Excellent,” Dumbledore replied “I have arranged it with Madam Pomfrey, so you can become her assistant. Learn the in's and out's of becoming a healer.”

Mara looked in surprise at the Headmaster “Really?” she asked, looking happier than he had seen her for awhile.

“Yes, you will be working alongside Miss Hannah Abbot in the hospital wing. In the mornings before first period Monday and Fridays, then we will add more as you progress.” he smiled.

“Thank you, Headmaster!” Mara beamed

“You are quite welcome.” he smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Now I suggest you head to your lesson. An Auror outside will be waiting for you.”

Mara gave Dumbledore a confused look “Auror?”

“Yes, just a security measure, I hope you understand.” Dumbledore replied, Mara realised he probably didn't trust her to walk down a corridor on her own after what happened.

“Please take this.” Dumbledore handed Mara a slip which had his neat writing looped across it, explaining Maras' absence, she guessed he didn't want Snape to have any reason to give her detention, even though it was he who sent her to Dumbledore in the first place.

“Thank you.” Mara said, standing up, turned and headed for the exit..

She let out an anxious sigh when the stairs lowered, and she saw the Auror standing in front of the Gargoyle.

It was the boy whose eyes didn't leave her as she ascended to the office, and she felt nervous again at the sight of him.

“...hello.” the boy said nervously “I'm supposed to escort you to your class.”

Mara nodded “This way, then.” the boy said, she rolled her eyes.

“..is this going to become a regular thing?” Mara asked as she walked beside the boy down the corridor, and the boy cast her a worry gaze.

“I'm not allowed to say. I shouldn't even be talking to you, really.” the boy said, frowning, averting his eyes on anything but the girl.

“I won't say anything.” Mara said quietly, the boy smiled a little.

“Thanks.” he sighed shakily, and she began to wonder why this boy was so nervous...

The Auror escorted Mara right to the classroom door which was open ajar

“Here you go.” The Auror said, Mara smiled a little.

“Thank you.” she turned to the door and pressed it on the handle.

“My name's Daniel-by the way.” he added, Mara looked around in surprise at the Auror, who looked red in the face.

“Uh..nice to meet you.” she nodded, turned, and smiled a little before entering the Defence classroom. The Auror, Daniel, sighed heavily, turned and made his way back down the corridor..

 


	3. Defence against the Dark Arts

Snape prowled his DATDA classroom and roved his cruel eyes over the students as they stood practising non verbal spells against each other.

Looking for any excuses to deduct points from Gryffindor house, his eyes fell on Potter and Malfoy who he had partnered up specifically in the hope of teaching Potter a lesson in talking back to him. He decided to go over and see what he could criticise of Potter, when the door opened.

He, and several other heads glanced at the door as Mara Morris walked in, looking nervously around the room as she took in the sight of everyone practising.

Snape glared at Mara for a moment before making his way over to her.

“So,” he began, making Mara jump, successfully drawing her attention to him. “you finally decide to join us, I presume you have a signed note explaining your late arrival?” he smirked, Mara pursed her lips at the taunting look in his dark eyes.

“Of course, sir.” she said, and pulled out a piece of parchment which made Snape scowl. “here you go, Professor.” she said lightly..

Snape snatched the note from her hand, but she gasped quietly when their fingers brushed- Snape stared at her in unhappy surprise, as a strange tingling sensation shot through his nerves at her touch. The shock in her eyes lingered on him as he diverted his attention to the note, unwilling to believe she had just felt that same, strange feeling too.

“Fine,” Snape spat, Mara became wary and stepped back at his sudden hostility. “You will be practising with Longbottom today, get a move on.” he ordered, Mara hurried past him, not daring to look back as he stormed off.

“Hi, Mara.” Neville smiled nervously, Mara returned it.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” she replied

“No problem. I'm glad it's you and not any of the other Slytherin's I'm partnering with.” he shuddered, Mara smiled a little and wondered if Snape thought this a sort of punishment? To partner up with Neville? If it was it was a rubbish punishment, since she liked the boy.

She pulled out her wand and aimed at Neville, but found herself unable to think of any spell as her mind moved back to that weird feeling she felt when Snape touched her, what Was that feeling? She had never felt it before....

  
At the end of class Snape called Mara to the front, she reluctantly made her way to his desk as everyone began to leave the classroom.

Mara waited anxiously, Snape didn't say a word until the door shut, leaving them alone.

“Your performance in today's class was very poor, I expect better of my Slytherin students.” Snape scolded, causing Mara to glance away “You are aware, I hope, that accident, or no accident does not excuse you from poor performances and lack of homework?”

Mara couldn't help the glare she shot at Snape.

“What are you going to do, deduct house points?” she asked mockingly, earning a deathly stare in return.

“No, you will do detention with me, every day this week, at lunch time.”

Mara stared in disbelief at her Head of House, but she shrunk at the daring look in Snape's eyes, and he smirked in response to her cower.

"Now, leave." Snape ordered, Mara held in a sigh, turned and made her way to the exit, wondering if she even had the energy for detention...

******

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough, Mara could finally study in the library with Hermione Granger.

Mara and Hermione discussed the accident and exactly what happened.

“...Dumbledore must have more pressing matters to deal with than me. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble..” she said in worry “It's not like I've been of much help to deserve any of it..”

Hermione frowned and Mara blushed as she pressed her hand against her shoulder

“You've been more than helpful. Don't you remember telling us about Mr Malfoy spotting Sirius Black on the platform last year?” she said quietly.

Mara shrugged away “And you were giving us tip off's all year about what Malfoy was up to.”

“Yeah, I soon regretted it. And it wasn't enough..” Mara huffed, thinking back with a shudder when he found out what was going on. “I'm surprised he didn't chuck me out..” Instead he..

“I'm sorry I stopped giving you lot information..I just..I risked too much..” Mara pressed her hand to her forehead, trying not to think of all those moments alone, the viciousness of the second time it happened..

“Can we just get on with our homework?” Mara asked in a shaky voice, Hermione frowned but nodded.....

When they were done, the two exited the library together and parted ways in the Enatrance Hall, Mara made her way to the dungeon, her mind on the last time she and Mr Malfoy..

“Watch it!” Mara gasped and held her banged head, causing her bag to drop off her arm and her books to spill on the floor.

She looked up and frowned at the tall, blonde haired boy in front of her.

“You could have said 'excuse me'.” she snapped, receiving a glower in response.

Draco looked up and saw Granger's bushy head vanishing from sight.

“Been hanging around with that jumped up mudblood Granger again, have you?” he sneered, Mara glared.

“Yes, I have. And _Don't_ call her that!” she snapped, Draco scoffed

“Father always said you were a disgrace, mixing with kind like that.”

“I don't give a damn what your father thinks, or You for that matter.” Mara spat as she dropped to the floor to pick up her things.

She felt Dracos' glare upon her, and he spotted something odd among her books. Before she could hide it he snatched down and grabbed it "Hey!" Mara snapped, but glanced up at him fearfully as he read the article about his incarcerated father. “A little keepsake, is it?” he sneered venomously, showing her the picture of the cutting she had ripped out of the _Daily Prophet_ this morning. “Glad he's in Azkaban, are you!?” he bellowed, Mara shot to her feet as he pulled out his wand and she did the same.

“What's going on here?” Came a familiar angry drawl. Mara looked at the sudden presence of an Auror to Snape, and figured the Auror saw the argument and left to summon him.

Draco gave Snape a strange, loathing look that Mara had never seen him give the Professor.

“Well?” he snapped, making Mara jolt.

“Draco pulled his wand out on me first.” Mara defended, and Snape shot Draco a glare.

“Only because she has a cutting of my father in prison.” Draco snarled, reluctantly lowering his wand at the look Snape gave him, Mara hesitated but soon copied.

“Look!” Draco snapped, and Snape snatched the newspaper cutting from his hand, Mara cowered slightly under the dark stare from Snape.

“I see...” Snape remained silent for a moment, glancing between Mara and Draco in thought. “Morris, Follow me.” he said “Malfoy, I suggest you go back to your common room to cool off.”

“I was on my way to the bathroom, Professor.”

“..Very well.” Snape said almost reluctantly Draco glared at Mara when he passed her

“Morris, come.” he ordered, and Mara followed Snape down into the dungeons...

 

Mara watched warily whilst Snape read the article, but he quickly screwed the newspaper cutting into a ball and chucked it into the bin.

He turned to her with a curious expression.

“I am not sure why you would want to carry around such a thing,” Snape began “but I advise you to avoid doing it again in future. Unless you Want more conflict with Mr Malfoy.”

“..I wasn't..” she muttered

“You weren't looking for trouble? Well, you are doing a good job of attracting it.” Snape paused and glanced at Mara, who kept her eyes on her lap. “I would also avoid voicing opinions about Lucius Malfoy's incarceration, unless you want even more trouble than it's worth.” he found it odd as Mara winced upon Lucius's name.

“..can I go, now. Sir.” she asked quietly after a short silence, Snape watched her for a moment.

“Yes. Go.” he ordered, assuming she'd gotten the message. Mara stood and turned, not looking at Snape once.

“Oh, Morris.” Mara paused “Your detentions will start at nine PM every evening this week.”

Mara looked forward in surprise.

“..yes, sir.” she hurried out of the office, once outside into the cool dungeons, she sighed, and decided to go for a nice warm shower to cool her temper...

 


	4. New Friend

The Potion Master's office was as dark and dull as always, the usual jars filled with slimy looking objects sat on the shelves lining the walls behind his desk, and a chill hung in the air like normal.

The clock on the wall said there was only ten minutes to go until Mara could leave the seat in front of the desk, but it was dragging on so slowly it looked as though the hands of the clock were barely moving.

She was being forced to rewrite old reports based on trouble makers and their wrongdoings, and the number of detentions they had served, and who watched over them. Some of the files dated back more than fifty years ago; but it was all very boring, mundane work that Mara thought would be better used as time to review homework. Her fingers were so numb she could barley feel the quill between her fingers, she decided to switch after awhile.

Snape glanced up as he caught Mara's arm raise, thinking she was about to ask him a question. Instead he looked as she switched the quill to her left hand, and pulled her long, black messy hair over her other shoulder, out of the way of her parchment. He glared in annoyance as he picked up a cherry scent.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not liking the strange sensation that tickled his nerves upon that smell.....

 

“Time's up.” Said Snape briskly, when the end finally arrived, drawing Mara's surprised attention, she looked back at the clock and had to hold back the sigh of relief.

“Tidy the rest of the files away back into the box, and take them to Mr Filch's office.”

Mara cast him an unhappy look

“It's late, can't I just-”

“This is part of the detention.” he said coldly. “There will be an Auror waiting outside to escort you.” Mara glared at him “There will be no loitering.”

“But-” Snape gave her a condescending look, and Mara sighed tiredly “Yes, sir.” she said, tidied the rest of the files away and picked up the heavy box.

The door opened automatically as she made her way to the exit, she glanced around to see Snape put his wand away and she exited the room gratefully.

The door did not shut behind her, and she felt Snapes' eyes on the back of her head.

She spotted the Auror in front of her, it was the same one as before, the blonde haired boy with the hazel eyes, whatever his name was.

The Auror glanced past Mara into the office warily, then back to her.

“I'm here to escort you to the caretakers office, and back to your common room.” he said sternly “Follow me.”

Mara followed the boy silently up the stairs..

Only when they reached the top of the stairs did they hear the sound of Snape's office door shut, and the Auror didn't make a sound until they reached the top of the stone steps.

“Is that heavy?” he asked, Mara glanced at him

“..Kind of.”

“Would you like me to take it?” he asked kindly

“..um, alright.” she said nervously, and allowed the boy to take the box from her arms.

“Sorry I didn't speak earlier, I didn't want that Snape bloke overhearing and tattling to the Headmaster. Or get any scolding looks of the other Aurors down there.”

Mara felt her cheeks burn a little “That's okay...you're, um..”

“Daniel.” he smiled “It's been awhile since I've seen you, so I'm not offended you've forgotten my name or anything.” he chuckled.

“Uh..cool.” Mara said, and realised she'd never met such a chatty Auror.

“I...remember you said you're not supposed to talk to me..” she said quietly, Daniel shrugged.

“I'm not...” he said, looking shifty. “So, how was your detention?” he asked whilst they walked the corridor to Filch's office.

“Boring as hell.” Mara grumbled “My fingers are still numb from writing down all that rubbish. It's a good thing I'm ambidextrous.”

Daniel gave her an impressed look. “That's a _handy_ skill to have.” he smirked, Mara rolled her eyes at the pun.

“So, do you have many detentions left?” he asked, Mara nodded

"This was my first detention of the week." she exhaled...

The door to Filch's office came into close view, and Daniel quickly handed the box back to Mara. He knocked on the door, heard the scurrying of feet and the door wrenched open.

Filch stood before them, looking his usual irritated and harassed self and eyed the two suspiciously.

“Come to turn in a trouble maker, eh?” Filch said in glee, Daniel shook his head.

“'Fraid not. Professor Snape has asked this student to bring back a box of files he borrowed for her detention. You will find several rewritten files in there.”

Filch scowled unpleasantly at Daniel, snatched the box and slammed the door shut with his foot.

“Come along.” Daniel said seeming unperturbed by Filch's attitude, Mara nodded and followed the Auror away from Filch's office,.

“Say...” Daniel said, drawing Mara's attention. “Would you like to, er, maybe come to Hogsmeade with me? When the trips begin?”

Mara looked in surprise at Daniel “You want to...why?” she said suspiciously, Daniel bit his lip and scratched his neck.

“No particular reason...” he shrugged, Mara narrowed her eyes and watched him for a moment.

“Uh...I dunno,” Mara said awkwardly “I..suppose so?” she said uncertainly, her cheeks burning.

“You don't have to decide now,” Daniel smiled, lowering his arm “just let me know before the Hogsmeade visits begin.”

“Um..okay.” Mara said quietly, and she was a little glad Daniel had to remain silent again as she descended the stone staircase back to the dungeons..

“Er, goodnight, then.” Daniel said awkwardly as they stopped in the dungeon chamber.

“...Goodnight.” Mara smiled a little then headed down the narrow steps to her common room, sighing nervously. She wondered why on earth this boy she barely knew wanted to spend time with her, when they'd only just met!

 


	5. Hogsmeade

“Mara?”

Mara looked up from the floor and saw Daniel waving at her from the bottom of the marble staircase, she sighed a little and made her way down to him. The day of the Hogsmeade trip finally arrived, and she had agreed to go wtih Daniel.

“Hey.” Daniel smiled

“Hello.” Mara replied quietly.

“...why, did you ask me to go with you?" Mara asked, throwing Daniel off slightly.

“Um..I, kind of have to escort you to the village.” he explained, and Mara looked in surprise at him.

“What, why!?” she asked indignantly, balling her fists.

“...I, uh, I can't release that information..”

Mara glared away “..let me buy you a drink.” her eyes widened “to say sorry..”

She gave him a perturbed look.

“Why would you..”

“...I feel bad, is all.” Said Daniel, and Mara shook her head in disbelief. An Auror, buying a student a drink? That's a new one.

“uh..alright, then..” she said uncertainly “We should get going.” Daniel smiled behind her as she led the way to the shortening queue..

Maras' nerves burned as she walked into Hogsmeade with this boy, she kept casting glances at him out of the corner of her eye, expecting him to do, well, Something.

She kept her fingers wrapped around her wand handle, she caught students glancing at her and whispering behind their hands to each other, making her feel paranoid..

She was glad when they finally entered the village, the sky was a dull and lifeless grey and the air around them chilly.

“Where to first?” Daniel asked, Mara bit her lip and thought on it.

“Er..” Mara couldn't seem to find her words, she had planned where she wanted to go earlier, but now that Daniel was with her, anxiety was bubbling inside her.

“T-This way..” she muttered, and lead the way over to Honeydukes, whilst his worried eyes rested on her..

Daniel decided to linger by the window in the shop, letting Mara roam the shelves by herself, he didn't want her feeling anymore nervous than she already was.

Eventually she paid at the till and came back over, clipping her bag back in place.

“Ready?” he asked softly, Mara nodded and opened the door, Daniel followed her out onto the street.

Next they went to the Post Office, where hundreds of owls ranging from many species sat on perches along the walls. The building smelt very much like droppings and the floor was filthy.

Again Daniel hung back, and watched Mara as she pulled out an envelope from her bag and handed it to the witch behind the counter. He watched in interest as she chose an Owl that took deliveries to France, and became intrigued, though said nothing when they exited the building, not wanting her to be uncomfortable, but wondered if this was something to bring up with Dumbledore...

Next they entered the Three Broomsticks, which was warm and welcoming and packed with students.

“Why don't you find a seat, and I'll grab us a drink.” Daniel smiled

Mara nodded.

“What would you like?” he asked

“Er, just a Butterbeer please.” the bar was pretty crowded, and Mara walked away to grab a seat. Luckily there was a seat right in the corner that was free, which she guessed was unoccupied because they were near the bathrooms.

She sat on the bench against the wall and pressed her hands together, glancing nervously around the crowded pub which smelt strongly of cigar and pipe smoke, the scent emitted from a group of goblins nearby, and strongly reminded her of Mr Malfoy..the stench of his cigar, and cherry sticking to her skin and hair...

Sniffling, she tried to ignoring them, and wondered why she was here with the Auror, wondering if he was really just being friendly or if there was something more sinister going on. She wasn't sure, but it was putting her on edge..she shook her head, wondering if it was just the reminder of Mr Malfoy making her paranoid...

“Hey, Mara?”

She jumped and spotted Hermione standing in front of the table. “How are you?” she asked, a worried look in her eyes.

“..I'm okay, thank you..yourself?” Mara asked

“I'm good...” Hermione smiled, Mara glanced around her and could see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter glancing over curiously.

“Who was that boy you walked in with?” she asked, and Mara felt her cheeks burn

“Uh...” She wasn't sure if she should say anything, and risk getting the Auror in trouble. It seemed like he was in trouble to begin with; but she could trust Hermione, couldn't she?

“I was just curious,” Hermione smiled “you don't have to tell me.” she grinned, Mara looked away. “By the way, Happy Birthday.” Hermione placed a package on the table “It's not everyday you come of age.” she smiled “Anyway, I should get back to the boys. Let's have a study session later, okay?” Hermione smiled again, turned and made her way across the room.

Mara heaved a sigh, she was half hoping no one would remember it was her birthday, the only good thing to come of it was the ability to use magic outside school now.

She ripped off the plain wrapping paper, revealing, of course, a book titled _'Healing, Grade 7.'_ and a box of _Berti Bott's Every Flavour Beans_. Mara smiled a little and looked at the card _'Happy 17_ _th_ _birthday, best wishes, Hermione Granger.'_

She reminded herself to grab a present for Hermione for her own birthday, which was in a couple of days time. Mara looked over at the bar and saw Daniel weaving his way through people to get back to her, eventually he arrived, red faced, and put a mug of butterbeer in front of Mara. She quickly placed her presents in her bag.

“...thank you.” she said as Daniel placed her butterbeer in front of her.

“Oh, before I forget.”

Daniel pulled something out from under his coat, and surprised her by handing her a small wrapped gift.

“H..how did you know..?” she spluttered, and noticed Daniels cheeks burn red

“Uh...I, kind of had a peek into the student book list..” he glanced away in embarrassment, Mara shook her head

"But why-you don't even know me.."

Daniel shrugged

Warily, Mara unwrapped the present after a short silence A small box revealed itself under the paper, she opened it, and pulled it out.

“It's a sneakoscope,” said Daniel “Goes off when untrustworthy people are around.”

Suddenly the sneakoscop sounded loudly and whizzed around in Maras' hand, shocking her.

“But I think this one might be faulty.” he said, biting his lip as he froze the snekoscope with the tap of his wand.

“Uh..anyway, happy birthday.” Daniel said whilst raising his glass, Mara eyed him suspiciously as she rose hers and took a gulp of the orange, foamy drink, which slid warmly down her throat.

“So..is there anywhere else you'd like to go after here?” he asked

“...just Honeydukes,” Mara replied, and took another sip of her drink.

“Then back to the castle?” Daniel said, Mara nodded, and put her glass down.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Silence drifted between them for awhile, she glanced past him wondering what to talk about

“Er...so, have you guys had much luck catching those Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban?” Mara asked in a slightly hopeful tone, but Daniel frowned and put down his glass.

“Unfortunately not, “ Daniel said, glad for something to talk about “we've got Auror's looking for them, of course, but so far they've managed to elude us.”

“I guess it can't be helped..” she said, staring down into the glass. She was hoping at least her Father had been caught, who was one of the escapee's and still on the loose somewhere. A fear of hers was that he was going to come find her, though the comfort in that was she knew he wouldn't dare enter Hogwarts with Dumbledore in charge, plus there were many protective enchantments in place preventing intruders entering the castle.

Without anything else to say, Mara lifted her glass to her lips again, but her eyes caught something in passing.

She lowered the glass and looked, the blonde boy looked back at her, a suspicious look in his grey eyes as they looked at her, then Daniel; but he turned and hurried into the Girls bathroom.

What was Draco doing? Going into the _girls_ bathroom!?

Something wasn't right...

******

****Draco was on her mind all the way back to the castle, barely listening to any of Daniels' words.. Mara pondered if she should have gone in after him..that attack..the Gryffindor Katie was attacked..did it have something to do wtih Draco..

The rest of the day was a blur, and she barely ate at dinner.

“Mara.”   
She turned from the Great Halls' entrance to see Daniel walking towards her.

“I hope you enjoyed today, despite, well, you know..” he muttered, Mara glanced away guiltily

“It was alright,” she said, and had that familiar feeling of eyes on the back of her head. “Look, i'd better go..I have something to do.” Mara said, Daniel frowned a little but nodded.

“See you later.” Mara turned and hurried off after the other Slytherin's to the dungeons..

She knocked on Snape's door, but after she received no answer she assumed Snape wasn't there.

“Morris, what are you doing?” Snape said in an accusing tone, making Mara jump, she turned back and saw Snape at the bottom of the winding staircase, glaring in annoyance as she pursed her lips.

“I, uh...I need to discuss the Katie Bell incident.” Mara said, Snape looked at her in slight surprise. “I..I think I know who done it..” she said quietly, Snapes' eyes darkened in suspicion but he opened his office door.

“Very well, inside.” Snape said, pointing towards his office, Mara shrunk and hurried inside the small room.

“Get on with it,” ordered Snape, as he moved towards his desk “I haven't got all day.”

Mara walked towards the desk Snape took a seat behind, he gave her a look that made her anxious.

“Er..” she wasn't sure how to start, she was deliberating how to bring this up all the way back from Hogsmeade. “...it' about, Draco.” she said nervously, and kept her eyes on her dolly shoes away from his hard dark eyes.

“..yes, what about him?” he asked after a tense pause

“It's just...I thought he had detention today.” she asked nervously

“Yes, he did, with Professor McGonagall. Does this have any relevance, Morris?” he asked irately, remembering Potter accusing Malfoy earlier.

“Yes-I..I saw him, in the Three Broomsticks when I was with..” Mara paused

“With whom?” Snape asked, his voice impatient.

“With the Auror I went to Hogsmeade with.” there was an awkward pause in which Snape gave her a strange look. “I mean, he was escorting me to Hogsmeade, by order of the Headmaster.”

He remembered seeing her leave the castle with that blonde haired boy.

Why did he feel, _annoyed_ , with that?

“You say you saw Draco in the Three Broomsticks. What was he doing?” Snape asked, quickly changing the subjects and his thoughts.

“Er...” Mara shuffled her feet, she was never really one for telling on people, but after Katie Bell was cursed, she felt others might be in danger.

“He, went into the girls bathroom..”

Mara glanced up at Snape after a short silence, his sallow face was unreadable, but his dark eyes were glinting dangerously.

“I see..” he said in barely a whisper. “...I will have a word with Draco personally, and see what the Headmaster wants to do with this information.”

Mara looked at Snape in worry “...you won't...” she went quiet

“You may go.” he said,

“Thank you, Professor..” She said quietly, and felt his eyes on her as she exited the room...

 


	6. Dark Times

The bright, forget me not blue of Octobers skies slid slowly into a dense, grey foggy mass as November reared around the corner.

However, the dark and heavy rain fall didn't stop excitement seeping through every last student in the castle, for only 24 hours stood between them all and the first Quidditch match of the season.

Those not participating in the match themselves had already picked teams and were discussing new cheers and songs.

The students in the Great Hall were boisterous and chatty, whenever a member of Gryffindor house entered, the Slytherins booed and hissed, and whenever the Slytherin's hissed and booed Luna Lovegood's massive lion hat would roar wildly over them.

Mara rolled her eyes at the raucous Slytherins at the other end of the table, and looked up with the more involved who had noticed the mail owl's sweep in through the high windows.

When no owl landed in front of her, she pushed her empty bowl away, pulled her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the hospital wing...

Madam Pomfrey was waiting by the first cubicle in site, and smiled at Mara's arrival.

“Good morning, Miss Morris.” the Matron smiled “Feel free to use the lockers.”

Mara took off her bag and placed it in a free locker, and followed the Matron down the aisle. “Miss Abbott hasn't arrived yet,” Pomfrey said as they walked “so we will attend to our first patient without her.”

Madam Pomfrey led Mara into a cubicle, and she had to stifle a snigger as a boy laid upon the bed with a huge, protruding horn sticking out of his mouth.

The Matron sighed “When the Quidditch season comes around, students from rival houses always find ways to play 'tricks' on one another, this poor boy must have crossed paths with a particularly excited Slytherin.” Mara agreed, considering the boy was a Gryffindor it wasn't hard to place the blame on the rival team.

“Now, can you tell me which hex was used on this boy?” Pomfrey asked, and Mara thought back on the books she had read on particularly nasty hexes in the library back at the manor.

“Er, I think it's the Tongue...tied, hex?” she said “It simply causes the victims whole tongue to be replaced with a dragons horn.”

“Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin.” Mara beamed, but a look of disgust crossed the dark Gryffindor boy on the bed.

“Now, observe the way I move my wand and listen to the incantation I use to remove this boy's burden.”

Madam Pomfrey rose her wand.

“Help us!” Cried a voice that made them both jump, causing Pomfrey to drop her wand.

“You go!” Pomfrey said, Accioing her wand to her hand. Mara turned and dashed out of the cubicle. She paused in the aisle, and stared open mouthed for a moment, as Daniel stood. carrying a limp boy in his arms.

“Quick, in here!” Mara said, ignoring the surprised look Daniel gave her and led them inside an empty cubicle. Daniel laid down his friend on the bed, and Mara pressed her hands to her mouth at the blood that gushed out of three deep slashes on the olive skinned boys face.

They looked around as Madam Pomfrey finally entered, the boy from earlier walked by, all fixed, gaping at the blood that trailed into the cubicle but the curtain suddenly hid him from view.

Pomfrey rushed over, took out her wand and hovered it over the boys cheek, the gashes sealed slowly and the blood seeped back into the cut.

“What on earth happened?” Madam Pomfrey asked calmly, although looked extremely worried.

“I-I dunno, it happened so quickly.” Daniel stumbled “I think it was an animal.”

“An animal?” Said Pomfrey, astonished “What kind of animal? Where were you when this happened? She asked.

“We were guarding the Greenhouses, standing outside the entrance.” Daniel said in a panicked tone. “Then he was just, attacked! For no reason!”

Mara stared at the boy in worry as the matron cleaned the rest of the blood off his cheek and neck.

“What were you doing before he was attacked?” The matron asked, and a shifty look crossed Daniel's face.

“We were talking..” he said.

“What about?”

“...about...nothing, really..” he shrugged, and glanced away nervously at the suspicious look Mara cast him.

“I see..” said Pomfrey, giving Daniel an unconvinced look.

“I will have to let Dumbledore know about this attack,” said Pomfrey “we can't be too cautious these days.” Daniel sighed and nodded.

“Miss Morris, come, the boy is in good hands.”

Mara frowned but followed the matron reluctantly out of the cubicle.

“Oh, Miss Abbot has arrived.” said Pomfrey, and Mara looked at the exit to see the Hufflepuff standing by the doors. “Please wait here.”

“Mara.” she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry,” said Daniel, shutting the curtain behind him and removing his hand from her. “uh, how are you? You aren't ill or anything?” he asked, Mara shook her head.

“Oh, no,” Mara said quickly. “Dumbledore gave me some private lessons in Healing, Madam Pomfrey is teaching me along with another girl.”

“Oh, well, that's good.” Daniel smiled, he felt heat rise up the back of his neck as Mara narrowed her shadowed eyes at him.

“Daniel, what _were_ you talking about before the animal attacked?” Mara asked, Daniel glanced away nervously. “I won't tell anyone else.” he looked back at her, and felt certain he could trust her.

“...well..” Daniel hesitated. “we were talking about _you_.”

A wave of uneasiness shot through her nerves.

“ _me_? Why?”

Daniel looked around then quickly said.

“The matron's coming back, I should get back to Alex.” he said evasively.

He frowned at the accusing glare he received “I'll see you later.” he smiled, before hiding behind the curtain.

“Come along, Miss Morris.” Mara hesitantly turned from the cubicle and followed the matron away, wondering why on earth those Aurors were talking about _her_ , and finding it strange that an animal attacked the boy after the discussion.

She had a very bad feeling...

******

The noise level rose through the castle as the day wore on, Professor McGonagall had to call for calm in the Great Hall as someone started off fireworks; consequently having twenty points removed from a Ravenclaw student who also received a weeks detention.

Mara shook her head at the commotion, and pulled a plate of cheese and ham sandwiches towards her.

“Any going spare?” came a familiar voice, Mara looked around to see Daniel standing beside her.

“Oh, yes.” Said Mara, she glanced down at her plate as Daniel sat beside her.

They remained silent for a moment, awkwardness setting in between them as Daniel picked at the crusts of a sandwich.

“Hows your friend?” Mara asked in concern.

“He's in shock and he's tired, but other than that he's fine.”

“That's good to hear.” Mara smiled, and took a sip out of her goblet to avoid eye contact.

“...you aren't, annoyed at all, are you?” Daniel asked anxiously, watching as Mara put her goblet back down.

“About you and that boy talking about me behind my back?” Mara asked, and a frown spread across Daniels' face. “I admit I am a little miffed, but I'm more concerned about that strange attack..do you have any theories?” she asked, Daniel glanced away at the exit.

He was saved from answering, as the hooting of an owl caught their attention, they both looked up to see an owl flying above their heads and soar down in front of them.

Mara took the letter out of it's beak, hoping this was the response she was waiting for, and paid some galleons into the birds pouch.

Daniel watched as she ripped open the envelope, and he wondered if this had something to do with that letter she sent back in Hogsmeade.

 

_'Dear Miss Morris,_

_it is with a heavy heart that I announce the death of Mrs Melina Morris._

_She was found deceased in her home on the 10 th October 1996._

_Your Aunt was a credit to our Academy, and we will be holding her funereal here in France where she will be buried near Beauxbaton's. You are very welcome to come and attend, and join us for the feast we will be holding in honour of Melina's memory._

_Deepest Condolences,_

_Headmistress,_

_Madame. Olyampe Maxime.'_

 

Maras' eyes scanned the letter three more times, and she had to press her hands on her mouth as she gasped.

“What's wrong!” Daniel asked in worry, Mara shook her head and he snatched the letter from her.

His eyes scanned the letter as many times as Mara did, and she noticed his skin, strangely, drain of colour. She watched Daniel stand, climb off the bench and hurry up the aisle towards the high table, and returned with a harassed looking Professor McGonagall.

“Come along dear, quickly. We'll have some tea.”

Daniel helped Mara up off the bench and picked up her bag, ignoring the suspicious glance from the transfiguration teacher; and led Mara away from the Great Hall with many eyes upon them...

Daniel waited outside the Transfiguration teachers office, his mind racing until the door opened.. He stopped pacing and looked to see McGonagall leaving the office with Mara, whose eyes were red and puffy.

“I'll take care of her.” Daniel said before the teacher could speak, after hesitation she nodded and hurried off.

“Where is she going?” Daniel asked lightly, and glanced away as Mara wiped her nose with a fresh tissue.

“S-she's going to-to let Dumbledore know..” Mara sobbed, and Daniel gave her a nervous look, always feeling uncomfortable around crying girls.

“Uh, why don't we get some fresh air?” Daniel asked softly, Mara nodded and followed him outside into the damp, grey courtyard.

They sat down on a slightly wet bench that sat under the roof of a walkway, and the two looked out towards the showering rain.

“So...what, was your aunt like?” he asked, drawing a look of curiosity from Mara among the sadness of her pallid features.

“...I-I don't remember too well..” she sniffed. “I was taken away from her a-at eleven..” she immediately felt bad for all the ill thoughts she had against her aunt, having blamed her for being sent to live with the Malfoys'.

“B-but I remember she was really kind...she accepted everyone, she didn't care if a person was half breed or even non human..not like the Malfoys, who sneer at anyone different.” she pressed her hands to her eyes, and Daniel looked down at the sodden ground beneath him, a guilty feeling rising inside him.

“Do you reckon..she could have been, murdered?” she asked quietly, removing her hands to look at Daniel, whose eyes remained on the ground. “I-I see it in the paper all the time..”

Finally Daniel pulled his eyes from his trainers and looked back at Mara, whose eyes were swollen from crying.

“..I...don't, think you should dwell on how she died..” said Daniel quietly. “when our loved ones pass, they leave us the good memories we had of them, and it's those memories you should focus on.”

Daniel looked in surprise as he felt Maras' head press against his shoulder, after a moment of silence he sighed and pressed his own head against hers, and they sat there, watching the dead leaves swirl around in the falling rain..

 


	7. Pansy's Mistake

The atmosphere was intense as Mara stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, the Headmaster had just asked her what she wanted to do for the funeral, and he had asked Snape if he would accompany her there. Since she had no family to go with her, and Mrs Malfoy was quite unwilling to take the job.

She tried to ignore the sour expression on Snapes' face, and inched away from the anger that radiated off him.

Mara didn't know what she what she wanted to do, did she really want to go out there, to the real world where people were being attacked daily, kidnapped and tortured? But didn't she owe it to her Aunt to go to her funeral, where there would most likely be no other family member there; and besides, she would be safe with Snape, wouldn't she? He was a very skilled teacher, after all.

“I'll go,” Mara said finally, gazing back at the expectant look on Dumbledores' noticeably greying face. “I'll go to France.”

Dumbledore smiled comfortingly.

“And Severus?” Dumbledore asked, Snapes eyes lowered dangerously but said.

“Yes.” through gritted teeth. Was he really being made to go to France with this girl? The girl who wasn't even thankful of him for saving her!?

“Thank you.” Dumbledore said softly “I will arrange a portkey with the Ministry a time and date, and I will notify you both when it has been done-you may both leave."

Snape turned and marched off, Mara had to hurry to keep up with him...

The door closed behind them, and suddenly they found themselves in the cramped staircase together, Mara shuffled her feet uncomfortably; but she wasn't as uncomfortable as Snape, who felt a warmness radiating off Mara as she stood behind him, and a wave of a sugary candy scent engulfed his senses. He wished this cursed staircase would hurry up and reach the bottom as it lowered in slow, almost torturing pace.

When the Gargoyle finally leapt aside, Snape hurried out of there, and welcomed the fresh air that hit his skin. Mara watched sullenly as Snape put a large gap between them and marched off down the corridor, not even casting her a backwards glance.

She frowned after him, and wondered why it made her feel sad when he ignored her like she meant nothing. Did he regret saving her? Did he hate being in her company?

Mara shook her head, and thought sternly that Snape was just being his usual, unkind self, and wondered why she was even thinking about him like this, when her aunt had just died.

She pushed Snape out of her head, and took Daniel's advice to focus on the good memories. Mara thought back to the last good memory she had of her aunt; they had just sat down outside the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley with many shopping bags placed in front of their feet, Melina, who had the same coloured eyes and greying brown hair, wore a motherly smile as she looked at her niece, who was eating a banana ice cream, topped with lots of hundreds and thousands and a stick of chocolate.

 

“ _..Mara, dear.” Melina said, but Mara was too intent on finishing the ice cream in front of her to have heard. So she waited until all that was left was a tiny bit of cone in-between Mara's finger and thumb._

“ _Mara.”_

_Mara smiled up at her aunt, who chuckled, pulled out a napkin to wipe Maras' small face clean._

“ _Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?” Melina asked, and Mara frowned at the serious look in her aunts aging eyes._

“ _Yes, Auntie. I can't wait until I turn eleven and receive my Hogwarts letter! I've been looking forward to it since I can remember!” Mara beamed “I can't wait to travel to the platform with you, but I'll be a bit sad that I'll be leaving you for so long!”_

_Melinas' eyes seemed to water, and the smile she gave looked forced._

“ _Are you sad we'll be apart, too?” Mara asked, suddenly worried about the frown on Melina's face. “Don't worry, I'll be back for the summer holidays, and Christmas! I'll send you loads of letters in between, so we won't really be apart, will we?” she beamed, and looked with a smile as Melina pressed her hand on top of her nieces._

“ _I want to give you something, before you go.” Melina said quickly, and Mara gave her a perplexed look_

“ _But I don't leave for a while, silly!” Mara chuckled, but looked expectant nonetheless as Melina pulled out something purple from her bag._

“ _This,” she put it on the table, and pushed it towards Mara, who looked at the purple coloured book in front of her. “is a diary. I want you to fill your days and thoughts inside it, since I wont be around.”_

_Mara looked in surprise “But, I only want you to start filling it when you turn eleven. Is that okay, dear?” Melina said, Mara nodded_

“ _Yes, Auntie.” Mara looked back at the book and opened it, the pages were blank as she skipped through them._

“ _The Diary is enchanted,” said Melina “you will discover it's many properties once you write in it.” she smiled “...well, we better go back home and get dinner started.”_

_Mara frowned but stood “May I carry the book back with me?” she asked and Melina smiled._

“ _Of course, dear. Well, come along.”_

_Mara followed Melina happily back down the cobbled street, but she thought she saw a tear leak down her aunties cheek..._

 

“Mara!”   
Mara jumped as she heard her name called, she felt herself pull back to the present and realised she'd made it to the Entrance Hall. Looking up she saw Hermione wave at her, hurrying over.

“Hey.” Mara said quietly.

“How did it go?” Hermione asked, Mara glanced away.

“I'm going to France,” Mara exhaled, trying to push the last of the memory aside. “and Professor Snape is taking me, since no one else can.”

Hermione frowned, a sadness appeared in her brown eyes.

“Well, I hope the funeral goes well-as well as they can go-And try to keep on Snapes' good side, it's amazing he even took the job to escort you.” Hermione said, Mara nodded in agreement.

“I'm just about to head down to the Quidditch Stadium,” said Hermione “would you like to sit in the Gryffindor stand with me?”

“ _Really_.” Sneered a voice, both Mara and Hermione turned in surprise to see Pansy Parkinson in front of them, along with a gang of sneering Slytherin girls. “Going to cheer on the Gryffinbores, are you? Where's your house pride!?” Pansy snapped

“Piss off!” Mara snapped back, in no mood to be picked on by Parkinson.

“Or _any_ pride for that matter!” Pansy said loudly over Mara “Hanging around with mudbloods like Granger!”

Pansys' friends cackled around her, Mara withdrew her fist

“Mara, no!” Hermione cried.

Pansy yelled out in pain as Maras' knuckles collided with her nose, causing a sickening crack to echo around them.

Mara shook her vibrating hand.

“You shouldn't have done that!” Hermione gasped.

“What's going on over here!”

Professor McGonagall hurried over, along with Professor Snape, who had both just been talking outside the Great Hall.

McGonagall gasped at the blood gushing down Pansy's bent nose

“W-who did this!?” McGonagall asked in surprise, and Pansy pointed at Mara with her free hand as the other tried to stop the bleeding.

Both Snape and McGonagall looked in equal surprise at Mara, who had never once shown an act of violence before.

“She was defending _me_ , Professor!” Hermione said quickly, drawing furtive looks from both teachers “Pansy called me a, well..mudblood.” Hermione added quietly, McGonagall's eyes flashed and Mara's cheeks burned under Snape's gaze.

“If is the case,” McGonagall snapped, although a hint of surprise reached her eyes “violent behaviour must be diciplined, I am very surprised at you, Miss Morris.” Mara looked down at her feet, but was unashamed for defending Hermione.

“Since Miss Morris is in your house, Professor Snape, I leave her punishment up to you. As for you, Parkinson, get to the hospital wing, quickly, there is a bloody puddle growing on the floor.” Pansy was helped away by her friends, McGonagall whipped out her wand and waved it over the puddle.

Snape turned his attention towards Mara, who shrank back a little under his glare.

“I assume you were both heading to the match?” Snape asked, Mara nodded meekly “Then I suggest you serve detention with me, right now, during the match.”

Mara's eyes widened.

“That's not fair!” she snapped

“Violence in this school must be punished, no matter the intent.” Snape sneered.

“It's either detention, Miss Morris, or I personally remove thirty points from Slytherin!”

Mara gaped open mouthed at McGongall, unable to believe she would remove so many points. She quickly regained her senses and glared back at Snape.

“Alright, fine, I'll serve detention, sir.”

Snape glowered slightly.

“We will be having detention in the Greenhouses.” Mara looked in worry and back at Hermione who said.

“Thank you, Mara. But you didn't have to go and get yourself in trouble.” she said softly, an appreciative look in her twinkling eyes.

“I know...” Mara sighed “see you later.” She turned and hurried after Snape before she could be told off again, unable to believe her onset of bad luck...

******

Snape led Mara out of the castle and towards the greenhouses, she looked longingly after the dispersing crowds of students as they all went in the opposite direction to the Quidditch stadium.

She turned back towards the dull looking greenhouses and spotted two Aurors guarding the gates, one of them waved, and a heat rose up the back of her neck as Snape looked at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised at her.

“Hey, Mara.” Daniel said, giving her a wary look as she approached, Snape walked over to the other Auror who Mara didn't know, but his almond shaped eyes looked disdainful, and his thin lips pursed in disapproval.

“Why aren't you watching the match with the others?” Daniel asked, Mara rubbed her arm as Snape and the other man talked.

“I kind of have detention..” Mara grumbled, Daniel looked in surprise at her.

“Why?” he asked

“I don't exactly feel like recounting it.” Mara said haughtily and glanced around. “Er, better go.” she said, as Snape pushed open the gate. “See you later.” she hurried over to the entrance. Daniel frowned at the dark look Snape cast him and watched the Professor disappear after Mara...

The Greenhouse was filled with a dull grey light that shone in through the window, rain pattered against the glass but she could still hear a loud cheering echo through the grounds, and the commentators voice booming through the air.

Well, at least she could still _hear_ the match.

“You will be collecting ingredients for the Draught of Peace.” Snape began sternly, beginning to walk pace in front of her. “Can you tell me what ingredients are needed for this draught?” he asked, Mara looked in thought and ignored the indifferent look Snape gave her as she began to count on her fingers.

“Uh, I think, Syrup of Hellebore, um, Powdered Moonstone...Powdered Unicorn Horn and Porcupine Quills.”

Snape had paused to watch her as she finished counting on her fingers, she felt her cheeks burn at the dereisive look he gave her.

“Correct,” he said “but, in your N.E.W.T level examinations, I advise you refrain from counting on your fingers like a silly child.”

Maras' fists balled and she glared back at Snape, who merely smirked.

“Now, I suggest you begin collecting the Porcupine Quills that are scattered around the dirt, then we will head over to the corner and collect the Syrup of Hellebore.”

Mara felt herself deflate “Yes. Sir.”

She turned away from Snape and walked away far enough from him so she could hear the match, but still wished she could be out there with the rest of the school, instead of being stuck in a miserable, stuffy Greenhouse with Snape.

 


	8. Invite

“Is this enough?” Mara asked, holding out a pile of Porcupine Quills to Snape who seemed to have jumped slightly, he glared then nodded. He pulled out a phial from his pocket, and as Mara poured the Quills inside she guessed Snape had been listening to the match outside, and he was already scowling as all they could hear was 'GRYFFINDOR SCORE!'

“Move.” He ordered testily, Mara didn't hesitate to turn and make her way over to the Hellebore plants. Snape pulled out more smaller phials in his hands.

“You will be squeezing out the Syrup, whilst I hold the phials under the plant. Is that understood?” he asked snappishly, Mara nodded, edging away from him.

She wrapped her fingers around the plants stem and pulled it out, pressing her finger and thumb down the stem and a liquid oozed slowly out of the end, spilling into the phial Snape held under it.

He corked it, and she pulled out another, repeating the process. As they moved down the table, an overwhelming scent of cherry wafted up Snapes' large nose, he knew it couldn't possibly be the plants. He glanced down at Mara, and realised the lovely smell was coming from her dark, messy hair. Angry at himself, he decided to make the gap between them wider than before, and he glanced at her as she sniffed herself in a way she thought was discreet, she had seen the look of disgust on his face.

“Ouch!” Mara jumped, and looked as blood began to leak out of a hole in the top of her finger.

“Tsk.” Snape muttered and took out his wand, Mara froze.

“Give me your hand.” he ordered, when she didn't move. his fingers clamped over her wrist and she felt herself pull towards him. Her eyes widened, that same strange surge of electricity shocked her nerves upon his touch, she looked up at Snape, but he was concentrating hard on sealing up the bleeding hole on her finger. Did he not just feel that? Mara wondered, That same feeling as last time, back in the Defence classroom? Or was he just pretending he couldn't feel it?

“I would have thought you would know this healing spell.” Snape sneered, she leant back at the glint in his eyes as they flashed to her. “Considering it is your ambition to become a Healer.” he mocked.

“I...I didn't say I didn't know it.” Snapes' eyes flashed dangerously.

“Then I feel assured you will know the name of the spell.” he sneered, and glared at the way she pursed her lips.

“Um...it's _Episkey_.” She muttered, Snapes' eyes lowered “M-may I have my hand back?” Mara asked, Snape looked down and noticed the skin was clear, as if no hole was there in the first place.

“No.” he said, Mara looked in surprise “ _Tergeo_.” Snape trailed the line of blood still on her skin, and it disappeared with the trace of his wand.

He noticed the look of pure relief spread across Mara's pale face, she held her wrist in her other hand and an odd, guilty feeling rose up inside Snape as he watched the pathetic moment.

“Let's carry-”

Before Snape could continue, he paused to the sound of 'GRYFFINDOR WIN.' and loud, booming cheering sounding around them. Mara jumped when the phial in his hand shattered as his fingers squeezed into a fist.

He looked at Mara and noticed she had put a considerable gap between him and her, a look of fear in her eyes. Snape closed his own for a moment and inhaled

“We are finished here.” He said in a cold voice that caused a sting in Maras' chest and she didn't know why.

Snape marched away, and Mara had a hard time keeping up until they left through the gate. She looked in surprise when he marched away at a speed she wouldn't have been able to keep up with, and to her annoyance her eyes watered.

“Mara.” She jumped forcefully then turned to see Daniel smiling at her “Sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump.” he muttered.

“Listen, can you meet me later, in the Tapestry corridor.” he whispered, she looked in worry at him but realised he was talking under his breath because the other Auror was looking in annoyance at him.

“Uh, y-yes, of course.” she said in surprise. “What time?”

“Say Half eight?”

Mara nodded “Alright, I'll see you later.” she smiled, turned and made her way along the hill, she glanced back and saw Daniel's partner talking in an angry manner to him, and she frowned, hoping she hadn't gotten him into trouble...

******

The news of Pansy Parkinson's broken nose had already circulated the castle, Mara could hear students talking about the incident all through dinner, and she thought she heard her name being mentioned around her, which wasn't at all surprising..  
She avoided the common room, not wanting to bump into Parkinson and give her a reason to start trouble, also the Slytherins would be very sour and snappy. So she spent the rest of her time sitting alone on a lonely courtyard bench, thinking about the trip to France she'd have to take with Snape to her aunts funeral.

At Half eight, after exhausting the trip in her mind, she headed to the tapestry corridor.

Upon arriving she saw the lank figure leaning against the wall, his eyes forward in thought as he surveyed a tapestry in front of him, depicting trolls being taught ballet.

“Daniel?” Mara asked cautiously, he jumped a little then looked around at her

“Hey.” he smiled “Sorry, I didn't hear you coming.”

“Why did you want to see me?” she asked in concern.

“Well...” he shuffled his feet slightly “I, kind of wanted to ask you something..” his cheeks turned slightly pink, and Mara looked in confusion at him. “Er..it's just, you know Professor Slughorn is hosting a party at Christmas?”

Mara nodded, remaining silent “I uh, wanted to ask if you'd let me take you..” he said very quickly, Mara stared and her cheeks matched colour with Daniels. Then to Daniels' surprise she glared.

“You're teasing me, aren't you.” she snapped, Daniels' eyes widened.

“Wh-no, why..why would I do that?”

“We've only just met, and you're asking...it sounds like a very nasty joke!” she snapped “Who put you up to it? Draco? Parkinson?”

“No! No! Of course not, I don't know those people.” He said incredulously and didn't like the way Maras' face glowered in suspicion. “I just, thought...it's just, I'm on duty that night, making sure no trouble goes on, you know...I thought you'd like to go with me, is all..I'm not trying to trick you, I like hanging out with you, that's all..” he said quickly, and felt a little better when she at least lowered her arms and looked a little less suspicious.

“I..” Mara held her cheeks, an embarrassed look crossing her face “Oh, I'm sorry Daniel...I..”

Daniel looked in concern at her, wondering if she was being bullied or has been tricked in the past. He sighed “No need to apologise, it's alright...”

“No, I was out of line, I'm sorry I got mad at you..” She said, dropping her arms again.

“..it's okay.” Daniel gave her a small smile “So...d'you think you'd like to...?” he asked more tentatively, Mara glanced at him warily, a little unsure of his intentions, but he seemed friendly enough that he wouldn't..

“..um..” she hesitated, but felt it would be nice to go to a party, and it would make Parkinson jealous, and Draco would probably hate being left out of it. Though she did like hanging around with Daniel too.

“Um. I suppose...Yes. I will go with you.”

Daniel beamed at her “Great! Er, I mean..thanks.” he smiled, Mara returned it, glowing slightly.

“Uh, anyway...I better start patrolling the corridor some more.” said Daniel with a smile

“Thank you, for asking me.” Mara said, Daniel patted her shoulder as he walked closer to her

“Not a problem. See you soon, okay?” he said, smiling once more he made his way off.

When he was far away down the corridor, the sound of a door opening caught Mara's ears, she stiffened and glanced around at the source of the noise, and saw a figure emerge from a well hidden door between two tapestries.

She felt herself deflate, she'd quite forgotten Snapes' supply cupboard was in this corridor.

“How charming” Snape mocked, turning to Mara after he locked the door with his wand.

“Y-you heard?” she asked quietly, and the curl of Snapes' lip told her he had.

“You were eavesdropping, weren't you, Sir?” she asked in a stronger, more appalled voice.

“Why would I feel the need to eavesdrop on a silly teenager?” Mara glared at Snape, her fists balling “I was idly collecting potions from my store, when I heard your voices. Not that I need to explain myself to you.” he said and simply and turned.

“You felt it too, didn't you!” Mara said before she could stop herself, Snape froze in his step, Mara felt a surge of fear and adrenaline pump through her system, prompting her to continue-where was this coming from?

“In the classroom, and back in the Greenhouse.” She didn't need to say any more, for she felt sure Snape would know what she meant instinctively.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” he said in a threatening whisper, and walked away. Mara stared after him, anger soaring through her veins and tears stinging her eyes as she watched Snape march away...

 


	9. The Portkey

Emerging from the staircase, Mara put her suitcase on it's wheels and made her way through the dark dungeon chamber. She was on her way to meet Daniel in the courtyard, whom was now taking her to France instead of Snape, who cancelled at the very last minute. She didn't know why, but it made her furious, what had she done to make him quit? Did it have something to do with what she said when she last saw him? About that weird sensation they both felt? She felt foolish for saying it then, and felt foolish now. She couldn't even look Snape in the eyes anymore.

She paused instantly at the pair of feet blocking her way, and glared upwards to see Pansy Parkinson, who she had managed to avoid up until now. Pansy sneered at her, a gang of Slytherin girls behind her, as usual.

“If it isn't the mudblood lover.” Pansy sneered, and Mara heard the sound of knuckles cracking.

“Get out of my way.” Mara snapped and tried to pass, but the burly Millicent Bulstrode blocked her way, her knuckles in her hand. She tried to pass through the other side, but the Tracey Davis girl blocked the way.

“Don't think you're going to get away with breaking my nose so easily!” Pansy barked

“I don't have time for this! I'm supposed to be leaving the castle in about twenty minutes!” Mara snapped.

“Is that so?” Pansy said, with some real interest in her voice “Oh, that's right. You're supposed to be going to a funeral, aren't you? Well, too bad-NOW”

Mara yelped, her arms were pulled behind her back by Millicent and she was dragged down the corridor, unable to yell as Bulstrode's other arm wrapped around her jaw.

“In there!” Maras' eyes widened as she was shoved through a doorway into a dark room, landing hard on her knees, which burned on impact.

The door slammed shut behind her, she heard the cackling of the girls as she scrambled to her feet and banged on the door.

“Let me out!” she screamed, and felt for her wand “You bitch!” she snapped, as she realised Pansy must have taken it.

“I'm sure Filch'll find you when he needs more supplies. Have fun trying to get out until then!” Pansy's laugh echoed down the corridor until it was gone, Mara gave up her pounding on the door and shouting, her throat getting sore.

She backed away from the door and looked around, panic began to rise inside her as she looked for another way out; after inspecting the walls, and behind the shelf for a passageway failed she sat down on a couple of trunks against the wall.

“Oh!” she leapt up straight away, as the trunk began to rattle and shake beneath her. She backed away from it, but began to wonder; what if that trunk was hiding a passage? Hiding the entrance to it either underneath or behind?

On that thought she felt a little relieved, stepped towards the trunk and clicked it open.

Mara gasped as she was flung back on her backside, she looked up to see a dark figure floating above her, before switching into a menacing, towering figure-

A blood curdling scream rang through the corridor, Snapes' office door burst open and he stood, glancing down the dark corridor in front of him, his wand out.

A loud banging noise prompted him onwards, and came to a supply cupboard. As he reached for the handle he heard loud, choking noises. He turned the handle but it was locked.

“ _Alohomora!”_ the door clicked and he wrenched it open.

The sight that met Snapes eyes was astonishingly disturbing.

Mara Morris was held against the wall, her feet dangling above the ground, her fingers scratching at the arm of the hand that squeezed her throat, her other hand beating at the chest of Lucius Malfoy whose fingers dug deeper into the flesh of her neck.

Suddenly Lucius looked at Snape, and Mara choked a gasp as his hand loosened and she collapsed to the floor in a heap. Snape noticed Malfoys loosened clothes and messy blonde hair before it took the shape of a dark mist

“ _Riddikulus_!” Snape snapped before it could take a true form, and aimed the spell at the mist until he managed to get it back inside the trunk where it belonged, he locked the trunk and turned to the sounds of wheezing and sobbing.

“..Morris.” Snape called, but Mara continued to cry into her knees.

“Morris!” he snapped, and lowered down to her level.

“I-I-is h-he g-gone..?” she croaked, glancing at him between her fingers.  
Snape looked at her in concern, her body physically trembling. “Yes, I defeated the boggart.”

An eerie silence took over for a moment as she wept into her hands.

“May I..?” she glanced at him anxiously, but lowered her hands from her eyes. Snape swallowed before taking her jaw between his fingers, that familiar burning sensation soaring through his senses upon her touch, he rose her head and looked in surprise at the amount of damage the Malfoy Boggart had done.

Her throat was red raw with finger marks, he swallowed again and said.

“Perhaps you should pay a visit to the hospital wing, to ensure no lasting damage has been done.” he quickly removed his fingers from her jaw, the tingling still present.

“Can you stand?” he asked, Mara bit her lip and nodded slowly.

“I t-think so..” she sniffed.

Snape felt his skin flush as he let Mara use his arm as leverage, a strange, connecting moment flushing between them as she leant against his arm, causing a sting to flourish through his nerves.

He immediately felt angry with himself.

“Let's go.” he snapped after pushing her back to her feet, and marched out of the cupboard, Mara felt her cheeks burn and followed Snape out into the corridor..

******

Mara was released from the hospital wing with no internal damage, though the marks would eventually turn into bruises and last quite awhile, which was something she was not looking forward to. Snape retrieved her wand back for her, even her suitcase. She thought to herself to thank him somehow when she got back.

“Are you sure you want to go?” Daniel asked in worry “We could postpone, until you recover fully.”

Mara shook her head.

“The Matron gave me some potions that healed the pain, and I've got my scarf to cover the damage. It'll be fine.” Mara said sternly “Besides..I have to do this..”

Daniels' eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced up at Snape as they stood in his office “What did you say the boggart turned into?” he asked thoughtlessly.

Snape glanced at Mara, who was looking through wide, pleading eyes. He glanced back at Daniel and replied,

“I didn't.” he smirked a little at the annoyance that flicked over Daniels' peaky face. “If you still plan on using my fireplace for transportation, get a move on, or you will miss the timeslot.”

Daniel glared but turned, he entered the fireplace first, grabbed some floo powder then said “The Leaky Cauldron, London.” and disappeared within a green flame.

Mara copied and grabbed some floo powder but turned before entering the fireplace.

“...uhm..” she wanted to thank Snape, but she couldn't bring herself to do so under the hard stare she received.

She felt herself blush and hurried into the fireplace.

“The Leaky Cauldron, London.” And disappeared within the same green flame..

 

“ _OOF_.” Mara landed hard on the fireplace floor, but looked at the hand that extended for her, she took it and Daniel pulled her up to her feet.

“Here.” He brushed as much of the soot off her coat as he could with her help, and they left the pub through the front entrance onto London's streets.

“Stand back.” Mara did so as Daniel took out his wand and flashed it, immediately something banged and appeared, large, purple and three decked in front of them. It slowed to a stop front of them and someone in a purple uniform leapt onto the steps.

“Welcome to the Knight bus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard-" Daniel paid the conductor, and the two entered the bus quickly.

“Hold tight.” he said, she looked around and noticed several beds along the deck, with people actually sleeping in them. She held onto metal bar tightly and sat on an empty bed behind her.

Daniel remained sentient, Mara was sure this was to make himself look professional.

She looked in surprise and gripped the metal bar even tighter as the bus launched forwards, all the beds slid down the deck and she looked up nervously as the huge chandelier above them rattled and shook...

She was extremely glad to be off that bus when it stopped at the church, and happy that Daniel could talk freely to her again.

“This way.” he said “Are you feeling okay? Are you sure you're up for a portkey?”

“Daniel, really, I'm fine.” She couldn't admit she was still shaky from that Boggart attack, plus the banging and crashing of that purple bus made her stomach churn.

He led the way into a small courtyard between office buildings.

“What's the portkey look like?” Mara asked, stepping closer to Daniel, disliking the darkness surrounding them, the wind making the surrounding trees rustle eerily.

“It's a can-there it is.”

“Are you sure it's that one?”

“We'll soon know. On the ground, then.” She and Daniel both got onto their stomachs on the hard concrete.

“Ready,” he said “One-two, _now_.” Both their hands gripped either side of the can, suddenly the world around them became a blur, Mara felt like her stomach was about to launch out of her throat as they spun around and around for what felt like eternity, and before she could blink she was pelted back down onto hard ground, she inhaled sharply and scrambled dizzily to her feet.

When she looked for Daniel she noticed-after her sight had gone back to normal-he was perfectly unaffected by their journey, he didn't even look ill.

“Are you alright?” he asked, turning to her, only to notice a carriage parked not far from them. The carriage, Mara thought, looked as if it was pulled straight from a fairytale.

The glass door opened, an older man dressed in shabby clothes exited.

"Bonjour, je suis l'auror Daniel, qui escorte Mlle Mara Morris a l'enterrement de sa tante et de son professeur'

Mara looked in utter surprise at Daniel, she had no idea he could speak French. Albeit with an English accent, it must have sounded strange but the man nodded curtly and held the door open for them.

Mara followed Daniel uneasily into the magnificent carriage...

* * *

**Some artwork below I created for the boggart scene in the cupboard!**

**I hope you like (I'm not the best, so this will have to do XD)**

 

  **Ps I used Google Translate for the French talk, so it might not be absolutely spot on correct.**

**Here is what Daniel is saying below-**

'Hello, I'm Auror Daniel, escorting Miss Mara Morris to the funeral of her and and your teacher'

 

**Feel free to leave a kudos if you are enjoying the story so far, every kudos and Review helps!**


	10. France

“Since when can you speak French!?” Mara asked incredulously, but Daniel was already speaking fluid French to the older man sat opposite them, and did not hear her question.

She leant back in the comfy bench and sighed, not understanding a word of what the pair were saying.

“-You will be staying at a branch of 'ze Three Broomsticks, in a village near 'ze castle.” the man said suddenly, surprising Mara at the abruptness of his accented English. “I'm 'ze gamekeeper of Beauxbatons, and your guide.” he continued “Your room at 'ze inn has already been booked. At nine in the morning I will come back in ze carriage to pick you up, be sure to have breakfast and drinks.”

“Now, will you be attending ze feast?”

Mara frowned and looked at Daniel, who was looking at her inquisitively “I-I was kind of hoping to just, you know...go straight home-I mean, back to Hogwarts..”

The gamekeeper scowled but said “Of course, Madam Maxime wasn't fully expecting your attendance, but ze invite is there to take neverzeless. If you change your mind, be sure to tell me tomorrow morning.” he began to speak in French to Daniel again, Mara glanced out of the dark window, thinking miserably of the coming morning.

* * *

They stopped outside a derelict looking building Mara suspected was the pub. The sign above her confirmed this for her, for it had the same symbols of broomsticks but the words were different, stating _'Les Trois Balais'._

Nervousness set in as they entered the building, it was dawning on her that the funeral was only a few hours away now, and she was beginning to feel nauseous.

“I will get ze drinks, find a seat won't you.” the gamekeeper said gruffly, and made his way over to the busy bar.

Daniel led the way over to a table by the fire, where a crowd of old men sat nearby, a couple were smoking out of pipes, wearing berets and robes of light coloured silk. She looked past the younger group of people, who chatted animatedly, and took in the décor of the Inn, which looked similar to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade but smaller and cosier.

“Mara,” Daniel patted her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him. “Um, how's your neck?” he asked, Mara felt the green scarf she hadn't taken off since leaving.

“It's fine..I should take another potion soon, though.” she said distractedly, Daniel shifted in his seat.

“Mara..” she glanced back wearily at Daniel “I..I need to tell you-”

“Here you go.” They both jumped as the Gamekeeper returned, setting a tray down on the table. Mara leant forward and grabbed her glass, Daniel sighed a little and took his mead.

“Cheers.” The Gamekeeper rose his glass and took a gulp, Mara lifted her own to her nose and sniffed twice before determining it was clean, and took a long needed gulp.

“Well,” the gamekeeper began, setting down his drink moment later “it seems you two'll be sharing a room-” Mara choked before the mead could hit her chest properly, a look of disbelief crossing her paling face, Daniel inhaled noisily, drawing many looks from the nearby customers.

“Ah not to worry, ze beds will be separate. It'z a good thing, really. Under ze current climate, it will be ze best protection.”

Daniel looked away nervously, but knew the old gamekeeper was right, he wouldn't be able to protect Mara very well if they were separated.

“Here's Timothee now,” a thin bodied man walked over, he pushed his long ruffled red hair back from his eyes and smiled warmly. “Zis is Timothee, barman and owner of zis fine establishment. He will take you both to your rooms.” said the Gamekeeper, Daniel stood and mumbled

“N-nice to meet you.” he shook the barmans hands, and looked away as he shook Maras'.

“We will 'ave time to talk more tomorrow,” said the barman “please, zis way.”

After draining the rest of their drinks, Daniel fumbled after the barman, almost tripping on the chair leg, Mara followed the pair upstairs, worry consuming her....

 

After settling in the room, Mara sat down on the end of her four poster, single bed and looked in concern at the frilly closed curtains.

“...you alright?” Daniel asked, as he re-emerged from the bathroom, a towel over his wet hair as he dried the water out.

“...yes, but..” she bit her lip and looked down at her hands for a moment “It's just, what if you hadn't taken the job to escort me. Me and Professor Snape would be sharing a room right now!” she said in a panicked tone.

“I guess you just got a lucky escape,” Daniel chuckled but received glare.

“It's not funny!” Mara snapped, shooting up with balled fists. “What if there weren't separate beds!”

Daniel pursed his lips “I'm sure Snape wouldn't have it, he'd force a room with separate bed's at least.” Mara turned with crossed arms “Try not to get yourself worked up, it didn't and won't happen.”

Mara lowered her arms and gripped the bed post “I'm sorry..” she muttered, Daniel shook his head. “Don't worry, anyone would be upset at the prospect of sharing a room, never mind the same bed, with Snape.” he sniggered, Mara looked back at him.

“Wasn't there something you wanted to say to me earlier,” she said, changing the subject “before the gamekeeper returned with the drinks?”

Daniel froze a little, and Mara noticed him play with the a necklace around his neck, hidden under his nightshirt.

“Um...” he watched Mara for a moment, who gazed at him curiously “...I can't remember.” he shrugged, letting go of the chain and walked towards his bed without looking back at Mara.

“Oh..” Mara said “Alright..” Daniel watched as she grabbed her bathroom supplies and headed for the shower.

He sighed and sat on the end of the soft mattress when the door shut behind her, He just couldn't bring himself to tell her what was on his mind, with everything she was going through right now...

* * *

“Mara, it's time to get up.”

Daniel shook Mara gently on the shoulder, and a thump on the floor made him jump. He walked around to the source of the noise, and noticed a book lying open on the floor, he knelt down to pick it up, and looked at the open page curiously.

 _'November 9 th_' was written on the top corner, today's date.

Daniel stared at the seemingly blank page and wondered, was this Maras' diary?

He felt, intrigued to read it, but shook his head and shut the book up, which made a clicking noise..

“ _Mara_.” he repeated

“Leave me alone, Draco!” She snapped sleepily then jumped awake, she looked around to see Daniel looking at her curiously.

“Draco who?” Daniel asked, Mara huffed and relucantly pulled herself up against the headboard, pulling the ruffled bedsheets over her satin pyjama's.

“Ugh, just the boy I live with.” she shrugged.

“You mean the Malfoy's?” Daniel asked.

“Yes.” she said stiffly, Daniel wanted to know more about her time there, but felt it wise not to push her.

“Alright,” he replied “anyway, I've brought your breakfast up.”

“Huh?” she looked to the side and saw a silver platter filled with food “Oh, uh, thank you.” Daniel smiled at the confusion on her face. “I'll leave you to eat, join me downstairs when you're ready.”

Mara watched him leave, and pulled the plate to her. She had never been served breakfast in bed before, back at the manor the servants weren't permitted to do so, which suited her well since that would mean less work for them.

She glanced at the platter, there was a wide variety to choose from, bread and toast, a jar of jam and some butter, some chocolate bread and orange juice. It looked and smelt delicious, but she wasn't sure how much she could stomach.....

After eating, Mara finished putting her hair into a bun and glanced at her reflection in the door mirror, she thought she looked older, the black sleeved dress didn't make her look any younger-but fashion wasn't exactly a priority, she figured it was suitable enough and made her way downstairs.

Daniel was waiting at the door with the Gamekeeper and he looked oddly, melancholy and peaky, did he just feel bad for her or did he not like funerals in general?

"Are we ready?” the gamekeeper asked “Follow me.”

“You alright?” Daniel asked “Have you had your potion?”

Mara nodded “I've had my potion.” she said and passed him to the exit, Daniel frowned and followed her out, not looking forward to the funeral at all.

 


	11. The Funeral

A heavy drumming of thunder hammered in the grey sky, causing a scattering of birds in all directions. The last of the leaves hanging on by threads blew off their trees forcefully.

Mara stepped off the carriage holding her thin black scarf in place, Daniel bringing up the rear, holding an umbrella over her head. She noticed four or five people standing around her aunt's grave, people she didn't recognise.

The only person she recognised was Madam Maxime, the half giantess, who was striding elegantly towards her in a foot long, figure hugging black satin dress complete with a fluffy dark coat.

“Ah Miz Morris.” Said Maxime “I am so pleased you could make it,” the Headmistress clasped Maras' gloved hands into hers. “'owever, I am disappointed to hear you cannot make it to ze feast! But of course, I understand your reasons.” Maxime smiled solemnly and let go of Maras' hands, which had become numb in the hold.

“Come, zis way. Your friend iz coming too?” she asked.

“Yes.” he said “I am the Auror accompanying her.” Maxime nodded, and escorted the two towards the small crowd, Mara was quite exhausted by the time she got to the grave as the Headmistress marched several steps ahead of them with ease.......

******

The coffin lowered deeper and deeper into the grave, Mara watched, her surroundings fading away as she thought back on the hazy good times she last had with her aunt.

“Mara..?” She jumped when feeling a hand on her shoulder, and peered at Daniel who was looking pale and watery eyed. “The-The Headmistress would like to speak to you.” he said in a weak voice, “I'll wait here.” he added, Mara turned and made her way over to Maxime, who was standing by a bench with a couple of teachers from the school.

“Melina wanted me to give zis to you..” Maxime held out a small, metal black box which Mara took mechanically. This, _this_ was all that remained of her aunt? A tiny box full of items?

Madam Maxime seemed to know what Mara was thinking, and she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

Without noticing Maras' struggle for breath Maxime let go. “If you ever need anything, just sends me an owl.” Madam Maxime said sincerely, clutching Maras' shoulders, making her wobble under the strength. “If you 'ave questions about your aunt, I will, of course be happy to respond.” Madam Maxime sniffled, nodded and let go “I 'ope to see you again, under a less mournful meeting.”

Mara watched, rubbing her ribs slightly, as Maxime turned with the two teachers and headed back to their gold carriage.

“Mara..” Daniel said carefully, who had walked towards her as they talked.

“Yes..” she replied, “Let's go..” eager to get away.

But as she and Daniel made their way to their carriage, she thought she saw a figure in black robes heading towards the grave...

******

“..aren't you going to open it?” Daniel asked as they sat at a table in the pub, looking nervously at the box as if it were about to explode. He watched Mara as she drained the rest of her firewhisky without a care and stood.

“Yes, I am.” she replied in a cracked tone, turned and made her way towards the stairs. Daniel pursed his lips as he sat on the edge of his seat, wondering if he should follow her..

Daniel made his decision, after finishing his second drink he made his way upstairs, and knocked on the door before entering the shared room.

“Mara..I, uh, bought you another drink.”

“Why..” Mara breathed, half looking at Daniel, her hand clutching the bedpost roughly. “didn't you tell me?”

Daniel looked at the open box on the bed, and towards a chain that hung from Maras' hand.

“I-I wanted to!” he panicked-realising exactly what she meant “I just-I thought...I was scared, okay!”

“ _Scared_?” Mara said in a mocking tone, turning to Daniel with a glare in her eyes that surprised him “Yes, _scared_!” Daniel replied “Of...of your reaction! I thought you might...not, want to hang around with me anymore, if you knew the truth.”

Mara gave him a suspicious look as his feet shuffled towards the door.

“Why did you go to Hogwarts..?” she asked after a hard silence, Daniel looked at her nervously.

“I..wanted to meet you, get to know you..I'm sorry..”

Daniel looked up from the floor as Mara sat down on the bed again, she opened the silver locket, he pulled out something from under his shirt and walked towards her.

“I have the same...” he said, and when Mara didn't reject to his presence, he carefully sat next to her on the bed. “Look.”

Mara glanced up from her locket and to Daniels, which held the same picture of a depressed looking woman holding a baby, and a proud man standing behind her; alongside two women, one her aunt Melina, and another, thicker woman, smiling under her square framed glasses, who had her hand on the shoulder of young boy, perhaps around three or four years old.

Daniel looked in surprise as he felt Maras' head pressed against his shoulder, and her fingers grip his arm. He frowned at his reflection in the window, as he let her silently cry into him, not daring to say another word...

******

“About time!” the Gamekeeper called, whilst rain drummed down on the umbrella Daniel held over Maras' head. The door magically opened and the two hurried inside the warm carriage.

Daniel peered at Mara, who was glancing down at the little box in her hand, her other was at her replaced green scarf, shifting it around slightly. He wanted to ask how her throat was, but thought better of it as she opened the box and took out a letter.

“Here.” Mara said quietly, shutting the box again.

Daniel frowned slightly and glanced down at the parchment in his hand, which he noticed had several ink blotches across it. He didn't know why Mara was letting him read the letter, but he certainly didn't feel like questioning her in her current mood.

 

' _'To my dearest niece,_

_there are so many things I want to say that I cannot express in writing, and so may apologies_

_I owe which I can never give you._

_Mara, if I had my way I would have taken you to France, where you would have learnt at Beauxbaton's with me teaching. Please know, I would Never have let you go to the Malfoy's if I had a glimmer of a chance to take you with me, I truly hope your life at the manor is, adequate._

_All I know is your father made some sort of deal with Lucius Malfoy, which landed you in their care if I were unable to continue to raise you. I do not know why or how the deal ever came about._

_The reason I reluctantly gave you up, I was and still am being hunted by death eaters, so by the time you read this letter, I will, unfortunately, already be dead. The reason I am being hunted by them, I do not know, I wish I knew but it must have something to do with your father._

_I have placed a box of important items to be given to you after the funeral,_ _the rest of my savings will be placed in your account at Gringotts, another letter should arrive to you soon about other inheritances._

_Lastly, the most important, is a locket I have left for you. Do you remember the locket I wore when I raised you? Well, if you look inside you will see pictures of your family, I believe I have shown you before, but perhaps you were too young to remember._

_In the left is of your father, standing behind your mother-my sister-Lila Morris, who is holding you-your father-Howard Marshall took your mothers (our) last name-the right is me, my sister Rose and her son-your first cousin-Daniel. I leave behind an address for you to find them, in hopes you will be reunited with the rest of your family, perhaps, one day, even your mother.._

_Well, I shall say goodbye before I blubber all over the ink,_

_Mara, I love you, and always will. I hope, one day you can forgive me/_

_Love you always, even in death._

_Melina Morris...'_

 

Daniel noticed Maras' intense gaze upon him as he finished, she was waiting for a response.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, and said.

“I-never knew..” he struggled, Mara sighed.

“Never mind...” Mara took the letter from him and put it back in the box, clipping the lid shut.

“..wouldn't Lucius Malfoy know? Can't you ask him?”

“Not with him in prison.” she replied with a hint of satisfaction and a slight cringe, then glanced at the rain sleeted window.

Frowning, Daniel copied, wondering how he could help...

 


	12. Slugclub Christmas Party

The grey weather subsided, only to be replaced by the pale glow of the snow that layered itself over the castle and grounds as Christmas loomed, making Hogwarts look as picturesque as postcard scenery.

Slughorn's study had completely transformed for the party, which now looked like a very vast tent as gold and crimson hangings hung from the ceiling; real fairies fluttered around golden lamps that emitted a red-orange glow upon the area, and plates containing various appetisers seemed to hover by themselves around peoples knees.

A pair of dark eyes followed the little house-eleves, and grabbed a goblet off one of the platters.

He looked forwards, only to spot Mara Morris and her, date, Daniel Matthews. His eyes lingered on Mara longer than he cared for, as they surveyed the flowing aqua green dress that complimented her slim figure pleasantly, her dark hair up in a simple bun. He hadn't interacted with her since she got back from France..why did he feel, empty..?

His trance was broken, as Harry Potter approached Mara, with a disturbing determined look on his face. Matthews moved away to talk to Slughorn, and he glowered as Mara pressed her hand on Potters' elbow in a welcoming gesture.

Snape moved towards them, casually stopping at a buffet table nearby.

“-Draco? Well, I can't say I haven't been a little worried. He's been completely neglecting his duties as quidditch captain and prefect.” Snape stared in alarm in her direction, wondering what the idiot was playing at.

“That's a little strange.” said Harry, a thoughtful look in his eyes

“Not really,” Said Mara, shrugging “he's been very withdrawn since, well, Mr Malfoy was locked away.” she said quietly, rubbing her arm “Oh! I don't blame you, of course, Harry. Actually, I'm thankful he _is_ locked away. I was free the moment he was gone.”

Harry looked in concern at Mara “...it can't have been that bad, can it?” he asked curiously, Mara glanced away “I mean you're all-Slytherins.”

“And by that you mean we all think alike?” snapped Mara “People assume, because I'm in Slytherin, and live with the Malfoys, that I must think like them, too. And they think just because I lived in a marvellous mansion with one of the most wealthiest families in the wizarding world, I must have lived the life of luxury!” she snapped, her voice raising an octave that alarmed Harry.

“Do you know what it's like? Just being dumped on someone's front door, and being treated like garbage for the rest of your life with them?”

“Actually, I do.” Harry retorted, a silence came between them for a moment “I was dumped on my aunt an uncle when I was a baby, and they were forced to take me in. I wasn't treated very fairly, either.”

Mara turned her head “And obviously all Slytherins' don't think alike, you're proof of that. You weren't the one who told Umbridge our location, you were the one who spied on the Inquisitorial squad for us. No normal Slytherin would have done that.”

Snape lowered his eyes at the pair.

“....I'm sorry, Harry..” she muttered “I didn't realise...” she sniffled “they didn't...hurt you, or anything, did they?” she asked.

“No..not physically, anyway. Unless you count starvation.” replied Harry, glancing away

“What about you, the Malfoys didn't-”

“You shouldn't worry about that,” said Mara quickly “it isn't your problem.”

Harry frowned, concern in his eyes. “I should go try to find my friend, I must get going.”

“...me too,” said Harry solemnly “..nice talking to you..”

Mara nodded and scurried away from Harry quickly, Snape turned, and Mara yelped a little as he gripped her elbow in passing.

“Professor!”

“Watch what you say to Potter, next time.” spat Snape, pulling Mara towards the buffet table.

“You shouldn't eavesdrop, sir.” she sneered.

“I cannot help it if I overheard,” Snape replied, uncurling his fingers from her elbow. “If Potter asks about Draco again, change the subject. He was clearly phishing for information.” Snape said calmly, though irritation was clear in his eyes.

“Well..why should I? There isn't anything to hide.”

Snape exhaled “Just be careful.”

Silence settled between them, and the two glanced away from each other, feeling a strange awkwardness set in. And Snape had a sudden urge to spark up a conversation with her.

“...how, was your trip away?” Snape asked, feeling his posture straighten even more as he rose his goblet to his lips, Mara looked at him in surprise.

“Oh...um, as fine as it could be, I suppose, Professor.” Snape glanced at the way her slim body leaned on her hip, and the way she twisted a tendril of dark hair around her finger.

“Your, bruising has cleared, I trust.” he said, after clearing his sudden onset of dry throat.

“Yes, thank you... the bruising has pretty much gone, you can only see the yellowing up close. And I don't have to hide my neck behind scarves anymore.”

Snape took a swig of firewhisky as he glanced at Maras' neck, whilst she absent-mindedly pressed her fingers against the skin.

“You, left your scarf in my office.” said Snape, after swallowing a gulp full of his drink. “You may collect it after the party.” a horrified expression appeared in his eyes at these words, and he wondered what the hell he was doing.

“Oh,” he noticed Maras' cheeks turn a shade of pink “uh, alright..sir.”

Snape glanced away, taking another sip of his drink in annoyance at himself.

When the goblet was empty, he forced himself to leave, but his feet wouldn't move. He wondered what was wrong with him, he glanced at Mara, who was looking thoughtfully into her drink.

He decided, without really thinking about it, to spark up another conversation with her.

“Severus, m'boy!” boomed Slughorn's voice, Mara jumped, almost dropping her drink in the process. Snape looked forward in disdain as Slughorn wrapped his arm around his shoulder “Come, join us!”

“I am quite busy, Horace.” Snape said, frustration clear in his voice.

Slughorn looked over at Mara, who smiled a little in return

“Oh, talking academics are we, Severus?” Slughron beamed “You'll have plenty of time to talk to young Miss Morgan about that again in no time!” he chuckled, Mara rolled her eyes impatiently.

“Please excuse us, young lady.”

Mara nodded, and smiled a little in Snapes' direction as he was pulled away from his focus...

******

The atmosphere of the party was light and friendly as it came into full swing, the guests moved around talking to one another pleasantly. Daniel rejoined Mara, who was keeping an annoyingly close watch on her the whole time.

Their attention from each other was only broken by the sound of a scuffle, and the music stopping abruptly. Everyone looked towards the commotion.

Mara looked in surprise, as Draco was being pulled in by the ear by Filch.

“Professor Slughorn.” Filch wheezed, his eyes bulging with delight and mischief “I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor, he claims to have been invited to your party, and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?”

Draco furiously pulled himself out of Filch's tight grip.

“All right, I wasn't invited! Draco snapped “I was trying to gatecrash, happy!”

“No, I am not!” Filch said, although the glee on his face contradicted his statement “You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say night-time prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh!”

“That's all right, Argus, that's all right.” said Slughorn, whilst waving a hand “It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment. You may stay, Draco.”

Mara eyed Draco suspiciously, and wondered why he looked as unhappy as Filch did with this outcome. She directed her attention to Snape, and noticed what looked like..fear? In his eyes.

Filch mumbled under his breath as he shuffled away, and Maras' attention was again pulled to Snape, as he moved towards Draco, and led him out of the room a moment later, leaving a befuddled Slughorn behind.

Mara wondered what the hell was going on here, where was Snape taking Draco and what was with all this secrecy...?

 


	13. Puppet

Music and chatter from the guests leaked through to the corridor outside, where lamps hovered above, glowing the way inside.

A figure paced back and forth outside the office, holding itself in a panicky demeanour.

Snape paused upon seeing her, his insides began to squirm uncomfortably at the sight of Mara Morris under the glow of the lamps, which seemed to make her skin glow under the pale light.

“Oh,” Mara jumped upon finally seeing him, he quickly averted his gaze. “thank goodness.”

Snape looked in surprise as she hurried over towards him, and he gave her an inquisitive look in turn.

“I'm worried, sir,” she said promptly “about Daniel. He isn't acting himself.” she said whilst gripping his arm, which made his insides tighten uncomfortably.

“What do you mean?”

“It's hard to explain..he's just not himself, he's walking around like a zombie and he won't let me out of his sight, I've only just managed to escape.”

This earned Mara a curious look.

“Perhaps the boy is just showing his true colours.” Snape mocked, Mara shook her head.

“No, he's usually very friendly and so full of life, he's never shown an ounce of violent tendency towards me.” she said very quickly, Snape noticed her chest rise and fall rapidly.

“Calm yourself.” he said in a soothing tone, and felt Maras' skin tingle as he pressed his hand upon her shoulder. He watched as Mara tried to gain control of her breathing, her chest slowing some more as she now gripped both his arms.

“Alright.” she breathed, and Snape felt a an odd, empty feeling inside when she let go,

“Bring him to me, I will wait in the classroom down the hall.” Mara nodded as he dropped his hand from her shoulder, her cheeks pink.

Snape watched her turn and hurry back to the party, and he spun on his heel, proceeding down the corridor, for some reason, his mind was racing...

 

Snape paused in his pacing as the doors to the classroom opened, and he watched, stone faced as Mara dragged a reproachful looking Daniel inside, through the lit classroom towards him.

Daniel met Snapes' gaze and glared hatefully through glazed eyes.

“Morris, over here.” Snape ordered, Mara glanced up at Daniel in worry but passed him.

“I'd rather she stay with me.” Daniel sneered, pushing his arm out in front of Mara like a barrier.

“Daniel, _please_!” she huffed, and pushed past his arm towards Snape.

“ _Cruc-”_

“ _Protego!”_ Mara yelped and cowered at the sudden shield that emitted in front of her, she looked up and saw Snape was the one who conjured it, and turned to see Daniel aiming his wand at the two of them.

“Daniel!” she shrieked indignantly, pulling out her own wand from the bow around her waist- she barely had time to react as she was suddenly falling to the floor, whilst a silent red light pelted towards her.

A pained grunt made her look up, and her eyes widened as Snape was launched backwards into a desk, managing to stop himself with his elbow on the surface.

“Come with me, Mara.” Daniel said, extending his hand “I don't want to hurt you, just come quietly. Someone wants to meet you.”

“I'm not going anywhere! Just please stop this!” She snapped, getting to her feet. “Look at what you've done!” she pointed at Snape, who was dragging himself up with help from the desk, but Daniel looked unperturbed.

“He was in the way, come, now!”

Mara gave Daniel a pleading look who only glared at her in return.

“If that's the way you want it, I'll have to drag you by force!” Daniel snapped, Mara stared in shock but quickly raised her wand as an unspoken spell sped her way

“ _Protego!_ ” the spell bounced back towards Daniel, who manoeuvred out of the way.

“ _Imperio!_ ” Mara ducked, the spell grazing her hair by inches

“ _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS”_ Mara bellowed, aiming her wand and shooting the spell which smacked into Daniel, caused his arms and legs to snap towards his body which fell with a thud to the ground.

She breathed heavily, watching Daniel with a wary expression before rushing over towards Snape, who was brushing his greasy curtained hair away from his face and trying to regain composure.

“Sir?” she asked timidly _,_ and jumped when ropes sprung out of Snapes' aimed wand, the ropes bound themselves around Daniels' body, ensuring his capture.

“Professor, are you-?”

“To the hospital wing.” he snapped, making her jump again. Mara frowned but followed Snape towards Daniel, who made the bound auror hover in the air and float towards the door...

******

“Oh, my goodness!”

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office, wrapping her robe around her nightwear. She was gawping at the scene before her, Snape leading in the hovering stiff auror, with Mara beside him.

“What's happened?” she asked

“The boy is under a particularly strong imperius curse, as you see I have had to restrain him.”

Pomfrey sighed “When will this end, the poor boy.” she hurried over with them and looked in concern as Snape lowered Daniel onto the free bed.

“It looks like he has been under the curse for awhile, and from what I can deduce he was under orders to protect Miss Morris here.” Snape glanced at Mara, who was staring at Daniel with horror in her wide eyes.

“What on earth for?” Pomfrey asked, looking at Mara incredulously

“The reason is unknown,” Snape replied “I suggest Matthews is interrogated tomorrow, when he wakes.”

“Yes, very well.” agreed Pomfrey, an unsettled look in her lined features.

“I will send a couple of Aurors along, it would be unwise to untie him, he could still be aggravated.”

Pomfrey nodded “Thank you.”

“Morris, come.”

Mara was still staring at Daniel with the same expression. “Morris!”

She jumped, and turned towards Snape

“What about you?” she asked quietly, drawing Pomfrey's gaze too “You were-”

Snape glowered at Mara in such a way it made her go silent at once.

“Come.” he ordered.

Mara sighed, glanced once more back at Daniel and followed in hesitation after Snape...

She was led, not back to the party, but to the dungeons.

The walk was met with agonising silence, she felt nervous and glanced up at Snape many times in concern for him.

“I feel assured you can make your way back to your common room from here, goodnight.”

She blinked in surprise as he slammed the door in her face- she paused as she turned, casting a glance back at the door.

She exhaled shakily, turned back and knocked on the door three times, after waiting a few moments she sighed and turned away again.

However, the door opening caught her by surprise and she swerved around.

Snapes' eyes were hard as he stared at her, but a second later he stepped aside.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't question it and entered his office...

******

“I suppose you will be wanting to discuss the subject of Matthews.” Snape said as he leant against his desk wearily. Mara nodded, a guilty look crossing her features.

“Very well, I suggest a strong drink is suitable. Go to the bottom draw in my desk.”

Mara walked towards the desk and knelt down to the drawer, she opened it to reveal a bottle of wine. A particularly familiar bottle of wine.

She scowled at it, the Malfoy family crest was embalmed on the label. She handed the bottle to Snape without a word, hoping to not bring up the Malfoys and just get on with their discussion.

Mara watched, slightly surprised as Snape summoned two goblets, to which he poured the wine in and handed her one.

She took it hesitantly, and gripped it between her fingers.

She watched as Snape took long gulp, perhaps to soothe the effects of the cruciators he was hit with.

“Now, to the subject of Matthews.” Snape said coldly, glancing at Mara as she bit her lip.

“Before I am accused of involvement,” Mara snapped “I don't know why Daniel would be sent to protect me.”

“You don't know why.” Snape mocked, and narrowed his eyes as she sipped some wine to avoid his gaze.

“Let's see, you don't feel it could have something to do with your father? At all?”

He gave Mara a satisfied look as she half choked on the wine.

“M-my father?” she croaked, wiping her mouth as she gave him a confused stare.

“Yes,” Mara felt as if ice poured down her back, whilst Snape took a purposeful swig of wine before answering. “Your father escaped Azkaban months ago, suddenly an Auror pops up at the castle and befriends you. You don't find that at all odd?”

Mara glanced away, shrugging, Snape rolled his eyes “Clearly the boy was sent by your father to protect you, until such a time he could meet you.” he glanced at Mara, searching for any reaction, but she remained indifferent.

Snape had no idea of the relation between Daniel and herself, let alone her father. Was he right, Could it have been her father who impiriused Daniel, in a bid to lure her to him?

“But if Daniel was sent to protect me, why did he attack us?” she asked, nervousness in her eyes.

“It's simple.” said Snape “Matthews was confused by the orders he was given by Howard Morris, his feelings for you, whatever they may be, conflicted with them. He was fighting back”

Mara felt herself shudder and bit her lip, glancing away nervously

“However, the look on your face tells me you know more than you're letting on.” he added, Mara glanced back at him as he rose his goblet to his lips.

“I don't know what you're talking about, goodnight, Professor.” she slammed down the goblet and marched towards the exit.

And Mara gasped as her back collided with the door, making her wince at the unexpectedness of the action. She opened her eyes and blushed at Snape who now leaned over her, his hand against the door, stopping any possible escape. She glanced down with wide eyes as Snapes' other hand reached out for her chest.

“I think the locket around your neck could tell me a little more, don't you think?” he sneered softly, Mara felt her heart race as he picked the locket up, and clicked it open. She couldn't bare the thick silence as his eyes examined the pictures in front of him.

“Let's see, I can only assume that's your father, your mother and you. Your aunts, and oh look, a boy. Could this possibly be the mysterious young man who entered your life so suddenly?”

“Yes, it's all adding up nicely.” he said, shutting the locket “Your father, found his nephew and ordered him to protect you, by means of the impirus curse. Though, I'm sure the boy would have done the job without being cursed, so, the question is, what went wrong.”

Despite Maras bubbling anger, a look of confusion spread across her face.

“What-what do you mean?” she asked, a satisfied look appeared in Snapes' dark eyes at the inquisitive one on Maras'.

“Well, the boy must have upset your father enough to use the curse in the first place. Perhaps he was about to tell you the truth, Howard couldn't have that now, could he? Not before he met you, at least.”

Snape watched as Mara pressed her head against the wall, an expression of realisation on her face.

“Of course,” she breathed “Daniel wanted to speak to me about something in France, but couldn't seem to tell me. Now it all makes sense...” she sighed, unable to help feeling impressed by Snapes' detective skills; she looked down as he lowered the locket back to her chest.

She glanced up at him, his dark eyes intense as they bored into her own, it was as if they couldn't look away-but as if forcing himself to, Snape did so.

But his eyes widened as Mara gripped his arm to stop him, that same tight feeling inside him taking place as she touched him. Maras' heart was pounding against her ears like a drum beat, and without the ability to think clearly, she found herself heightening to his level.

Her eyes snapped open, shock flooding through her as she felt Snapes lips smack against her own, her body suddenly felt like an oven, felt like she was about to burst as her lips pushed back with the same ferocity.

She whimpered as she felt the her back against the wall again, but this time Snape closed in the gap between them and gripped her jaw heartily as he kissed her in a rough sense of passion.

His hand caressed her neck as he directed her warm lips along his, then slid down the boiling skin of her arm towards her waist. She whined loudly against him as he pulled her body towards his, igniting a spark that fluxed between their heated snogging frenzy.

Excitement like he'd never felt before soared through him, as Snape lowered his hand towards her thigh which he slowly massaged to musical simpers before reaching the hem of her dress.

Mara seemed to suddenly stiffen in his grip- an explosion of glass made them both jump and Snape leapt off her.

He looked around to see the bottle of wine was no longer, glass fell to the floor and wine dripped of the desk. When he looked back Maras' hand was on the door handle, he watched her wrench the door open, the same horrified expression on her face as she exited...

 


	14. Secrets

“ _I think he's waking up!”_

Rousing, Daniel blinked, a familiar voice in his ear as the world blurred into view.

Above he saw the blue eyed dark haired features of one he didn't exactly want to see, not for reasons of her own doing, but his. It was all coming back to him in a rush, the memories of his attacking his cousin, the use of the curse on the teacher, along with, other-things..

“Oh, Daniel. Are you alright?” she asked, increasing worry in her tone. As he noticed the fear in her eyes, he also noticed the dark, puffiness of them too. Had she not slept? For worry of him?

“I'm so sorry,” Daniel said “I never meant to hurt anyone!” his voice panicky

“I know, just try to calm down.” Mara shushed, pushing his hair back in comfort “Please, why don't you explain what happened?” she asked, appearing anxiety ridden “I'm not angry, I promise.”

Daniel bit his lip, glancing towards Pomfrey who was standing by, ready with a potion phial in hand; and the Headmaster was standing by the curtain, watching the scene with interest.

“Alright..” He sighed, and forced some calm into himself before answering as truthfully as he could.

To Maras' intense surprise, Daniel explained everything from the night Howard approached him, to the night he was impiriused-exactly the way Snape had said it the night before.

“Daniel..” Mara sniffled, and shock hit his system at the sudden hug she gave him.

The curtain opening pulled her attention, and Daniel watched as she pulled herself away.

He felt a sinking feeling at the sight of Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Snape, and thought he caught a strange, brief stare between Mara and the teacher.

“Daniel,” he looked over at Dumbledore as he called his name imploringly. “it is important that you tell us the location of Howard Morris.”

Everyones' eyes were upon him, at the sight of Maras' scared ones he glanced down at his lap.

“...I don't know where he is..”

The air in the room felt very heavy. “I'm sorry..”

“Then, I am at least assured the security arrangements have been made?” asked Dumbledore after a thick silence, turning his attention to the purple robed man standing outside the cubicle.

“Yes, Headmaster.” Said Kingsley

“And for Miss Morris, too?”

Daniel looked over as Mara turned her full attention towards the Headmaster. “Sorry? _What's_ been arranged for me? Sir?” she asked hesitantly.

“Your protection.” Dumbledore said as if she should have known.

“As from today, you are under twenty four hour surveillance and confined to your common room.” said Kingsley “Until such a time your father has been captured.”

A look of disbelief took over Maras' oval shaped face.

“You're telling me I'm stuck in that dingy common room over the holidays? Or longer!?” she snapped indignantly.

“You will be let out for meals.” Said Kingsley, as if that settled it.

“ _Unbelievable!_ ” She spat, turning away with crossed arms.

“You will also have Aurors assigned to you,” continued Kingsley after a stiff pause “to accompany you on your journey's to the Great Hall, and anywhere else should an occasion for it arise.”

Without a response from Mara he pressed on. “Your Auror this week will be Nymphadora Tonks.”

“Wotcher,” She appeared from behind Shaklebolt “you can call me Tonks.” she said with a small smile, Daniel noticed her hair was rather mousy and was a shade of brown. instead of the bright colours like bubblegum pink she often sported. She looked very pale and thin,

“Tonks will escort you to your common room.”

Mara glanced around, she looked weary as Tonks pressed her hand gently on her shoulder

“-but what about Daniel?” she finally said as she was being led away.

“He will also be put under the same surveillance.” Kingsley replied “And, I'm afraid we will have to suspend you, Mr Matthews.”

Daniel groaned, pressing his head back on the pillow, and shoving his hand to his forehead.

“Come on.” said Tonks softly, leading a worried Mara away from the cubicle. She glanced back, and accidentally caught Snapes' empty gaze as Tonks led her to the exit..

******

The last of the Slytherins heading home for Christmas cast a curious glance at Mara and Tonks as they entered the common room.

“Alright,” said Tonks once the doors shut behind them “I suggest you take this.” she handed Mara a potion vial, which she recognised as a calming draught.

“Do what you usually do, uh, I'll be outside so holler if you need anything. I'll come in for you when dinner time arrives.”

Tonks gave Mara a reassuring smile and turned towards the exit “..what will happen if my father is caught?” Mara asked, making Tonks pause and turn back.

“Under normal circumstances he would be taken to the Dementors, but now they're not on the ministry's side..I'm not sure what they'll do with him, to tell you the truth.”

“Perhaps they'll shove him into a cell right next to Lucius Malfoys.” Mara sneered, the wide eyed look on Tonk's face didn't give her any comfort, and she directed her attention to the aurors stare.

Draco was standing there, his trunk handle in hand and dressed in layers for the cold weather outside. His pale, pointed face was ridden with anger, and he looked as if he was battling himself as his fingers flexed, Mara came to the conclusion he had heard what she said about his father. She didn't show a hint of regret, which made Draco glower. After an intense pause he turned, and marched off towards the door, Mara smirked a little, knowing he didn't retaliate because there was an auror right there.

“Right,” said Tonks, feeling a little tense after that display “I'll be off, then.”

Tonks turned and headed for the exit, Mara slumped down on the sofa and pulled out her wand, as she waved it a book, an ink pot and quill appeared, hovering in front of her. She grabbed it all and clicked open the book, deciding to write about what had happened recently.

About halfway down the page she found her eyes slowly closing, the heaviness of them weighing them down....

“ _GO-RUN” Mara heard herself scream, a woman ran away from her with her child in her arms. Everything felt strange and in slow motion._

“ _There's the bitch!”_

_She screamed loudly, her body rose up into the air. She could see the people running below her, fire roaring upwards to the dark sky, and destroying everything it touches._

_She gasped, her lungs in her throat as her back collided with the ground at tremendous force, her eyes becoming unfocused-and a piercing scream met her ears-_

 

Her whole body jolted and her eyes snapped open, the scream was coming from the floor to which she noticed her diary lying open.

Mara got up and dived for it, grabbing it and shutting it tight; she froze as she noticed a pair of feet, her eyes travelled upwards to meet the glare of Snapes' own as he loomed over her, removing his fingers from his ears.

Blushing, she quickly shot to her feet and stood back, clutching the book to her chest.

“What, is that?” he asked irately.

“My diary, if you must know. Sir.” she didn't like the interested look he shot at the diary, closing her eyes, she wished she hadn't opened her mouth. “And I hope you learned your lesson in being nosy.” she snapped, ignoring the nasty look he shot her.

“I suggest you watch your attitude, unless you want detention.” he sneered.

“I.... is there any particular reason you're here, Professor?” she asked after a thick silence.

“I was sent to check on things, since you didn't turn up for dinner.”

Alarm hit her

“Jeeze..I've been asleep since this morning..” she said whilst scratching her neck, averting her eyes again “..d-do you have an update on Daniel?” she asked nervously, her fingers trembling against her diary..

“No.” Snape drawled.

Mara sighed, feeling a little weird. “Right, uh..I'll just, go, then..get an early night.”

The familiar sweet scent caught Snapes' attention again, and he reached his arm out without thinking, Mara gasped, dropping her diary as his fingers wrapped around her elbow.

“I, trust you haven't..told anyone..?” Snape asked, forcing calm in his tone.

“....of course not..” She snapped quietly.

She yanked her arm back _"you're all the same.”_ she quipped, turned and stormed back towards the dorms, Snape wasn't sure what that comment was supposed to mean, and tried to calm himself as he stared after her...

 


	15. Bad News

Snow swirled in patterns in the air as Mara and Tonks ascended the long, winding staircase to the owlery, at a pace that wouldn't allow them to slip.

There was a reasonable gap between the two, Tonks gazed at the back of the blending white colour's of Maras' coat until she forced the query out of her.

“So, who's the letter to..?” Tonks asked, causing Mara to pause on the step.

“Just to a friend, who went home for Christmas.” Said Mara, continuing along the stairs with Tonks on her tail.

“Oh, which friend?” Tonks asked in an interested tone, Mara sighed and turned to face the Auror on the step above.

“Look,” Tonks could hear the annoyance creeping in Maras tone “I know it's your job to ask these things, and I appreciate that. But you Aurors need to learn a lesson in something called 'Privacy'.”

Tonks gave her a confused look “I do respect your privacy, Miss Morris.”

“Do you really?” Mara asked, her hands on her hips “When I returned to the Manor last year, my room was _trashed_. Along with the bathroom, you people don't know the meaning of privacy.” Mara was glad they didn't look very thoroughly in her bathroom, as she thought of the tiled wall to which her bath suite stood against.

“That was a necessary search.” retorted Tonks.

“I know,” said Mara earnestly “but it's a shock to return from school and find your possessions flung everywhere.”

Tonks seemed to have nothing to say, in response Mara turned and continued along the staircase again.

She entered the owlery alone, and hurried up the thin staircase to the top floor-though jumped at the sight of someone staring out into the bright sky

“Daniel?”

Daniel jumped around, and looked only half relieved to see Mara standing there.

“...hey.” he said, absent mindedly brushing snow off his hair

“..hey.” she replied, and felt Daniels' eyes on her as she passed to the podium.

“..sending a letter?” Daniel asked, feeling very awkward.

“Yeah.” Mara replied as an owl flew down from it's nest onto the stand.

“...who to?” he asked

“Just to my friend Hermione.” she said, popping the envelope in the owl's beak and some money into the pouch.

“Oh.”

Daniel turned back towards the archway, watching the owl sweep out into the cold air until it was just a dot in the sky.

“...are you alright?” Mara asked, watching him in worry “Feeling better?” she added.

“Yeah, the potions have helped..” he shrugged

“And what about, you in yourself?” she asked tentatively, again Daniel shrugged.

“Fine, I 'spose.”

“..why don't you join me in my common room.” said Mara “It's awfully warm once the fire gets going.”

Daniel turned his head towards her, she frowned in worry at him.

“Alright..” said Daniel, Mara smiled.

“We can have lunch together. Sound good?” she asked, Daniel nodded and followed her out of the owlery...

******

Despite being miles under the lake, the common room had warmed up remarkably with the fire on full blast, as Mara and Daniel relaxed on the leather sofas.

“Want one?” Daniel asked, holding out an open box of mince pies to Mara

“What's in them?” she asked curiously, as she noticed a strong scent emitting from the pies.

“Rum-they're my mothers recipe, I always look forward to these at Christmas.” said Daniel, watching as Mara took a mince pie.

Daniel noticed an odd look in Maras' eyes before she took a bite out of the crumbly pastry, the warmness of the pie engulfed her mouth, but the rum exploded on her tongue and manoeuvred soothingly down her chest.

“It's lovely.” Said Mara, whilst wiping her mouth on her purple sleeve. “...did your mum ever stay in contact with mine?” she asked after a small silence, Daniel sighed and leant back into the cushions some more, knowing these questions were bound to crop up sooner or later.

“No, they all parted ways after leaving school. My mother hasn't been in contact with Lila since.”

“Oh..” Mara frowned “..why did they part ways?”

“The three of them had some sort of argument, which broke them apart...I'm not sure what it was about, though.” he shrugged, Mara wondered what on earth could have forced three sisters apart, over an argument?

“Does she, your mum, know where mine is?”

A pitying look crossed Daniels' face “No..she went completely off the map, she was hard to track down by magic. According to the Ministry, Lila hasn't used a spell in several years.”

Maras' eyes dropped to her knees “I can only assume she's completely integrated into muggle society, or...”

Mara looked away “Oh well...” she shrugged, taking another bite out of the mince pie, Daniel gave her a confused look.

“You aren't..?”

After swallowing she said “I don't know her, and she didn't want me. Why should I waste my time trying to find a 'mother' who isn't searching for me?”

Daniel frowned, and watched her take a furious last bite of the mince pie.

“..you don't know she didn't want you, or isn't searching for you.” Daniel said quietly.

“For gods sake, I'm not hard to track down, I've been in the same place since I was eleven!” she snapped, half choking on the pastry. “-And have you seen the family pictures, she looks devastated to be holding me!”

Daniel glanced away, he couldn't help agreeing with her, Lila did look very depressed when holding baby Mara, and all she'd have to do is come to Hogwarts.

He had nothing to say, and reached over for the _Daily Prophet_ on the table, as Mara grabbed another Mince Pie.

Silence took over as Mara sat, brooding over the topic, until Daniel snapped “No way!” making her jump.

“What is it?”

“Listen to this,” Daniel spat, straightening out the paper some more

“ _Auror Alex James Jones, 25, has been filed as missing by Auror leader's yesterday evening,_

_ sources report he was last seen at his place of work in Hogsmeade village; also Mr Jones was attacked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only two weeks before he chose to quit the post for reasons unknown. _

_ We, at the Daily Prophet, begin to wonder if any of this is linked, but Head Auror Gawain Robards assures us it is not, and that Mr Jones 'left his Hogwarts post of his own accord', for personal reasons not revealed to the public. _

_ It has been assured by Auror officials that Mr Jones will be found, and we send our sympathies to his-' _

“That's your friend, isn't it?” Mara cut off Daniel in worry.

“It's bollaxe is what it is!” Daniel snapped, shooting to his feet and shoving the paper on the sofa.

“No wonder he hasn't been in contact!” he spat “I need to talk to Kingsley, see if he can tell me anything!” 

“Daniel, just think about this-” Mara panicked, getting to her feet, but Daniel was already speeding towards the exit.

“Daniel!” she said in disbelief, and hurried after him out of the common room, up the thin staircase and into the dungeon chamber where an 'OI' sounded inside it.

Mara sprinted down the chamber and along the corridor “Wait!” she looked around to see Tonks chasing her “watch ou-”

“Shit!” she skidded into something hard, and crashed down onto her backside.

Glancing up through her hair she spotted Snape, glaring down intensely at her, watching as she flipped her messy hair back over her head.

“Watch where you're going, you silly girl!” Snape spat, Mara cringed as he lowered and pulled her up by her arm.

“Watch it.” she snapped, pulling forcefully out of his grip, receiving a murderous stare in return.

“Nymphadora, I suggest you follow Matthews. See what all this excitement is about.” 

Tonks' hair turned a shade of orange as she glared at Snape.

“I'll escort Morris back to her common room.” 

Tonks simply nodded, the orange shade turning back to brown. She walked by without a word.

“Come!” Snape ordered, leading a disgruntled, panting Mara back to the common room.

 


	16. A Cryptic Message

“Explain yourself.” Snape ordered as he held the door open for Mara, shutting it securely behind her. He turned towards her, and he followed Maras' hand as it travelled to her backside, her fingers moving in a massaging motion where she fell.

She swerved around to face him, he swiftly avoided her gaze.

Mara explained everything Daniel had read in the paper about his friend, and his desperation to get some answers out of Kingsley Shaklebolt.

“I see.” Snape said, a curious look on his pallid face “The circumstances are certainly suspicious, one wonders if the boy was simply provoking the beast.”

“But Jones said he was just standing guard when the fox attacked.” Mara divulged, feeling Snapes' deep eyes on her as she began to pace. “And Daniel mentioned they were talking about me before it attacked. What do you think, Professor?”   
Mara turned towards him, and noticed a look of realisation cast at her.

“Sir?” she said inquisitively.  
Snape came to himself quick enough to respond “The boy is clearly lying..or he got too close.” The smirk on Snapes' face unnerved Mara, she had a feeling he knew something she didn't.

She watched as Snape turned back to the exit, after an awkwardness set in.

“Sir, wait.” Snape paused, feeling he knew what was coming. “...about the party-”

“It will not be spoken about again!” Snape hissed, spinning on his heel back towards her “We have discussed this!”

“We can't just ignore that it happened-”

“We will have to!” Snape barked “If Dumbledore were to find out, and inevitably he will. It will be me on the line, not you!” he snarled.

“Then-at least tell me _why_ you-kissed me!”

“You want to know why?” Snape asked, a livid hate burning in his eyes at her “I was _bored_.”

The true hurt in her face made him instantly regret what he just said.

“Bastard!” she cried, her eyes watering.

Mara yelled as the air whipped around her, Snapes robes billowed like he was flying and she cried out when her back collided against the wall at such speed she felt the air leave her lungs in a loud choking breath.

“Call me that again-and you will receive worse than detention, girl!” he spat, Mara turned her face to avoid it.

“I'm- not afraid!” she retorted breathlessly “I'm used to threats!”

Though, Mara shrunk under one of the most murderous of glares.

“You do have a most deplorable attitude, it isn't of any concern why Lucius had to put you in your place!”

The sound of a cracking whip reverberated off the walls, her hand stung at the forcefulness of the slap across Snapes' cheek, which felt like it had just been attacked by a dozen bees.

Mara had never felt such a thin, tightening atmosphere, if she had a knife she could slice through it-she clamped her eyes shut, prepared for what would come next-

Her new gasp, was caught in-between Snapes' hungry lips as he pushed himself against her, like a lion lunging for it's pray.

After furiously taking in every inch of her soft lips upon his own, he pulled away, allowing her to inhale the air around her sharply.

Mara stared up at him, complete shock on her face, but something else in her blue eyes as she gazed at him, taking in the intense look in his own.

Without the ability to think clearly, Mara gripped his collar tightly and pulled him towards her, heaving her body against him so roughly he moaned as she pushed her lips against his own, sparking a swelling temperature that shot through every nerve in his skin, feeling as if he were about to burst into flame. She whined as he pushed her against the wall again, their eyes locking intensely before he dove towards her, his lips parted her own and she flinched as his wet tongue flicked against hers, his fingers lined her jaw, cupping it hard.

“-ah-” Mara whined, pushing her body against his passionately, causing Snape to grunt as he lowered, and pushed his desperate lips against her throat, he took in the sound of her ragged breath, and glanced down at her heaving chest...

Eyes glazed towards the ceiling, feeling Snapes' hooked nose press against her neck, she felt herself losing control, feeling things she had never felt, not even with Mr Malfoy. He had never, once, kissed her, never daring to make it more than what it was.

She moaned, not at the pleasure of the sucking on her throat, or the hand that slid into her hair, but at the images of Lucius Malfoy's face in her mind, the memories of him bending her down and making it quick.

“S-stop it!” an ear splitting blast exploded forward, propelling Snape backwards off his feet, slamming him down onto the floor.

Snape blinked up at the ceiling, spots dancing over his eyes and confusion setting in as the dizziness wore off.

His body stiff not just from the collision, he pulled himself up roughly from the floor, his robes falling as he helped himself up with the sofa arm. As he parted his hair, he noticed glass around his feet, from broken vases placed variously around the room.

He glanced nervously up at Mara, who had her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, her body shaking.

Snape simply stared, his voice stuck in his throat.

Mara kept her stinging eyes on her feet, and didn't look even as Snape marched passed and slammed the door shut behind him...

“Dammit....DAMMIT” she cried in a sobbing anger, standing straight and slamming her fist against the wall.. _why did this keep happening..!_

******

Dinner came quicker than Mara cared for, she didn't feel at all hungry, but felt it best to at least make an effort for Christmas and avoid any awkward questions later. She sighed, hoping that maybe she could grab a seat the furthest away from Snape, who would inevitably be there.

She didn't have time to compose herself before leaving the stairway out of the dungeons, as a new Auror followed closely behind, replacing Tonks. She tried not to take notice of the older guy behind her, but kept her fingers firmly around her wand handle, until she reached the Great Hall.

The Auror stopped outside as she entered, though looked around in slight alarm when she jumped with a yelp.

“Careful.”

“Professor Firenze! I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you.” Mara flushed glancing up as the four legged, half human, half horse Centaur stood before her, a kind smile on his rather handsome features, a strong looking hand pressed gently on her shoulder to stop a collision.

“Not to worry, young foal, no harm has been done.” the dashing Centaur affirmed softly “However, you seem troubled. Can I safely assume you were concentrating on something other than your destination?” he questioned, glancing back at the sound of a bench scraping backwards, which seemed to cause his removal of his hand off her shoulder.

“...yes, sir.” she replied softly, glancing away from the inquisitive look on his chiselled features.

“I see,” he smiled kindly “do not fear, young one, things will fall into place shortly.” he said in a soft, meaningful tone.

She glanced back at him, confusion setting in her face.

“Have strength.” he added “Have a good evening.” he gave her one last comforting smile before passing her, she stared after the divination teacher as his four legs carried him away.

Blushing, she entered the great hall-absent-mindedly playing with the collar of her turtle-neck- wondering what his cryptic words meant, until she stopped and looked for a seat; and much to her dismay, the only one left was next to..

She sighed, her shoulders slouched and she made her way over to the spare seat, drawing Snapes' annoyed stare as she sat next to him, being extra careful to keep her arms and body away from him.

“Merry Christmas, Miss Morris.” Dumbledore beamed “Care for a cracker?” he handed one over to her, which she glanced at disinterestedly

“Why don't you share it with Professor Snape, I'll share one with Professor McGonagall.” he said chipperly, holding the Christmas cracker for McGonagall who gripped the end.

Mara glanced at Snape in alarm, who simply grabbed the cracker and held it out for her.

She bit her lip, but pulled it at the look Snape shot her, who glared when she jumped at the bang.

“Excellent.” Dumbledore clapped, glancing up at the pinkish-red smoke-in an unnerving interest- that hovered above Snapes' and Maras' heads before disappearing.

She glanced down as Snape pushed the cracker towards her, but she didn't want any of it and opted to just fill her plate.

“I see you bumped into Professor Firenze,” Dumbledore smiled, as he straightened the loud bonnet on his head, seemingly unaware of the sudden interest on Snapes' marked face. “I hope the collision didn't injure you.”

“Oh, no, Professor-he stopped me bumping into him by putting his hand on my shoulder.” the sound of a scraping knife on a plate drew Dumbledores' interest towards Snape, who accidentally cut the plate instead of his turkey piece. “He is very kind, I always thought Centaurs were rather-without sounding prejudiced-fierce creatures.” Mara replied, surprised at how easy conversation was flowing with Dumbledore at the moment, even with Snape right beside her. “Given what they do, as punishment to humans.”

Dumbledore had somewhat of a pitying expression in response “Oh, Centaurs can be very fierce when the need arises.” he replied “Of course, I have set many boundaries for Professor Firenze, and he seems more than willing to conform to the standard punishments our teachers, and prefects can issue.”

She simply nodded in response.

“Despite that, I find Centaurs to be rather fascinating creatures, such interesting mythology surrounding them.” Said Mara, cutting at a potato, and drawing a surprised look from McGonagall, which she ignored.

“Do you know much about Greek mythology?” Dumbledore asked in keen interest, Mara had a sudden feeling he was trying to distract the tension, and she was glad for it.

“Well, Centaurs are said to have been born of Ixion (who was king of the Lapiths) and Nephele (who was a cloud Nymph-and also the goddess of hospitality...)” She went on to discuss Greek mythology surrounding centaurs at full length with Dumbledore, who was more impressed by the minute with her knowledge surrounding the subject. 

“How did you learn to come by such knowledge surrounding Centaurs?” McGonagall asked, surprise still lingered on her face, her turkey hanging on her fork by a tiny string of meat as she watched the discussion between Dumbledore and Mara.

“The Malfoys' Manor has an extensive array of books in their library, that I used to spend a lot of time in. You would be surprised at how many books they have that they're unaware of, no one ever went in there, you see..but the servants still kept it cobweb and dirt free, so the books were still in one piece.”

McGonagall smiled, and turned to face Dumbledore.

“You know, Professor, perhaps there are some books Miss Morris would like to peruse in the Restricted Section? Miss Morris clearly has some hidden knowledge that could be enhanced.”

Dumbledore rubbed his long, white beard as he looked in thought at Mara.

“Yes, I think that can be arranged.” Dumbledore beamed, Mara returned the look, straightening herself for the first time since sitting down. “We can't let intelligence go to waste.”

Mara smiled a genuine smile, her cheeks flushing at the compliment, she had never thought herself as intelligent before. “Thank you, Headmaster! That would be wonderful.”

Dumbledore returned her smile “I will personally write the note of permission for you, Professor Snape will deliver it to you and you can come and go as you please, at least over the holidays. Considering it is whilst the library is open.” he chuckled, and Mara suddenly remembered Snape was, in fact, sitting beside her, -completely forgetting him as she and the Headmaster spoke- an unreadable expression on his face.

“Thank you, sir.” she smiled, suddenly in the mood for the delicious assortment of pudding that had had replaced dinner, despite the sourness emitting next to her.

“You are quite welcome.” Dumbledore replied with a smile, and they went on to discuss more topics of Greek Mythology...

 

 


	17. Reunion (Part 1)

_'Novembet 1 st 1981_

_ATTACK ON ALICE AND FRANK LONGBOTTOM_

_Five Death Eaters have been convicted, for life indefinitely in Azkaban prison for the use_

_of Four Cruciators Curses on highly acclaimed Aurors._

_The accusers, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudulpous Lestrange, Rebastian Lestrange, Howard Morris, and Barty Crouch Junior._

_During the trial, it was made clear by the convictee's themselves, they feel no remorse in the heinous crime committed._

_Let us all rejoice in their capture, and the bravery of such dedicated Aurors and members of the Order of the Pheonix Alice and Frank Longbottom._

 

The yellow stained article shook in Maras' hands, her frightened eyes lingered on the name Howard Morris. Her father, convicted Death Eater-torturer.

She always knew she was a child of a Death Eater, constantly made aware of it by other students in her early years in the castle, told vague stories by Mr Malfoy to frighten her before going to bed.

She never conceived the idea that her own father could be as bad as Lucius Malfoy, not as bad as the other children's Death Eater parents who were so proud of their allegiance to You-Know-Who.

It made her feel sick to think her father might have enjoyed torturing those poor Aurors, Nevilles parents..she'd never be able to look him in the face again.

Mara jumped at the clearing of a throat, shutting the paper she turned to see Snape standing before her, her cheeks flushed as he glanced at the old newspapers with intrigue.

“Homework?” he asked with a hint of mockery.

“Recreational.” she replied, turning, cursing herself internally for her cracked voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her back as she hung the paper back on the newspaper rack

“If I recall correctly, and I'm certain my memory is on point-” Mara turned back to Snape slowly, her eyes lowering at him “The Headmaster granted use of the Restricted Section to enhance your knowledge on the subjects he was so impressed with.” he chided, but as he rethought the words, he realised maybe Dumbledore _wanted_ Maras' curiosity to spark at the sight of the old Daily Prophets sitting there.

“I'm certain, Professor, your memory isn't as sharp as you believe it to be.” Mara mocked, earning a glower in return.

“And what is That supposed to mean?” he glared

“I'm sure you'll figure it out, sir.” she sneered

“That attitude of yours is getting worse, Morris.” Snape spat, gripping Maras' elbow as she walked by him.

“Too bad Mr Malfoy isn't here to put me in my place, right!?” She snarled, unable to help herself. Snapes' hold on her loosened, guilt building inside at what he said as she yanked her arm back

“That is what you are referring to? Is it?” Snape asked, the widening of Maras' eyes confirming the clues he pieced together “'My memory isn't sharp' 'I'll figure it out' Referring to Lucius, are you?”

Mara jolted, hating the use of that bastards name in front of her.

“..are you here for a reason? Professor?” Mara asked, earning a glare in response to the avoidance of the question.

“As a matter of fact I am,” he sneered “the fireworks will begin shortly, I was asked to come and get you.” he said irately

“Isn't that the Aurors job, Professor?” she said as she grabbed her coat and bag of the chair

“Several aurors have been sent out with the party, to my misfortune, it is just me and you for now.”

Mara glared and stalked by him “I won't be forgetting your little, _clue_ , either.” he added in a light tone that made her pause. She huffed and stormed out, Snape following close behind with a look of satisfaction on his sallow face...

******

What was Morris referring to?

Snape queried, as he and Mara exited the castle. He racked his brains over her words 'Your memory isn't as sharp?'

It was undeniable that it was to do with Lucius, the contorted look on her face when he mentioned Malfoys name..

Malfoy-Manor..

Malfoy Manor popped into Snapes mind, and the last memory of his being inside it.

He _was_ there, In the manor, for the Malfoy Christmas party that was held.

Dumbledore sent him there to check on things with Morris, to make sure she was in decent personal condition..

Is that it? Was it something to do with the Christmas party?

“Sir?”

Snape paused at Maras' worried look at the absent one on his face, they had arrived at Hagrids already, before he could think on it anymore.

She frowned as he marched by her, towards the front of the small group, made up of teachers and a few students.

Dumbledore stood next to Hagrid by the extravagant fireworks display, Mara took a space at the back of the group, and sighed, wishing she had gone to the Three Broomsticks with Daniel, it would have been nice to see the year out with a family member.

“Drink, Mistress Mara!” _MISTRESS!?_

Mara looked down at the house elf, and recognised him easily with the round, golf ball sized green eyes, and sock covered batlike ears.

“Dobby!” Mara said in surprise, ignoring the stares as she knelt down to shake the house elf's hand.

“So long it's been, Mistress!” Dobby beamed, shaking Maras' hand back

“Too long-and Dobby, there's no need to call me mistress! Ever!” she hated it in the manor, and still hates it now.

“Dobby is sorry, Mistress! But Mistress was always kind to Dobby! Dobby must be respectful!”

Mara sighed, knowing Dobby was most likely following some house-elf code.

“But I never owned you, I'm not a Malfoy-.” she muttered

“No Mistress isn't! Dobby would have preferred Mistress's ownership!” Dobby's eyes widened and swayed on his feet, Mara caught him just before he hit the ground.

“Dobby is sorry, Mistress,” said the elf, as Mara helped him back to his feet “Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters.”

“Speak ill? Well-I hope you never spoke ill of me.” Mara smiled

“Never, Mistress!” he beamed “Dobby is grateful for your kindness!”

Mara scratched the back of her neck, feeling the stares piercing it

“Dobby is sorry, Mistress. But Dobby must get back to his duties!”

“Of course, I won't stop you. We'll speak again.” Mara said, getting to her feet, Dobby forced two bottles of butterbeer in her hands, from the platter on his own.

She smiled him off, and noticed Snape staring over at her in what looked like a mixture of bemusement and disbelief.

Blushing, she turned her head away from him and the other stares.

“Huh.”

Inside the trees of the Dark Forest, a strange, humanoid shadow caught the corner of her eyes.

It lingered between the trees, as if staring directly at her.

And it transformed, into something small on four legs.

She took out her wand, but as she did, an odd, overwhelming feeling of giddiness took over.  
Mara lowered the bottles to the ground, made sure no one was still looking at her, and made her way into the darkness..

 


	18. Reunion (Part 2)

“ _Morris”_

“ _-Morris!”_

“MARA”

Mara felt herself swerve around, aiming her wand, and she jumped at the sight of Snapes' pale glow standing before her.

Confusion swept in, and she pressed her hand to her forehead at the dizziness that took over.

“What the-?” Maras' eyes narrowed in Snapes' direction, who seemed to be analysing her “What are we doing out here?” she asked indignantly, Snape looked at her in disbelief.

“You are the one who wandered of alone.” he sneered “Come back with me, now.” he ordered “You can explain to Dumbledore why you felt it necessary to wander into the Dark Forest, un-aided!”

“Un-aided-I have my wand!” she retorted

“You can barely perform a simple silent spell.” Snape gloated “And your wand would hardly be of any use against a werewolf-especially at your skill level.”

Mara glared at Snape, why did he insist on pissing her off so much!

“Now, come!” She continued her glare until he turned, and despite her annoyance with him, she felt the need to speak with him..

“Wait.” she said, causing Snape to pause in his place “...sir-we need to talk..”

Snape turned back to her, his arms crossed “Ah-now I see, you planned to lure me in here in order to _speak_ with me, did you?”

“Don't flatter yourself.” Mara retorted, earning a very murderous glower which didn't fail in unnerving her “No...listen..” she begged, as Snape turned back around “Please-I need to know _why_ you k-kissed me..”

Snape racked his brains, why _did_ he kiss her? He hadn't thought about it before, feeling it was a spur of the moment mistake, he wasn't in his right mind because of the argument with Dumbledore..but, what about after Slughorn's party, when he kissed her in his office. What was his reasoning?

There was no reasoning with his actions..

He suddenly felt irritable, for he hoped to avoid this talk for as long as possible..but, he supposed, better here alone than in the castle, where they could be overheard..

“It was a mistake,” he sneered, turning back towards her with a cold demeanour “It will not happen again.” He ignored the watering blue eyes pierced in his direction “I am your _Professor_ , you are my _student_ , that is how we will stay.” he spat, Mara glanced away, her fists balling.

“well....Fuck you then!” Mara snapped, her face contorted in rage “I'm Sick of being used!” she sobbed.

Snape felt so surprised at her sudden outburst, he almost missed the tail waving at her feet.

“Don't move.” Snape ordered seriously, aiming his wand down at a black furred fox, which curled around Maras' feet an in unnatural, protective stance.

“I'll move if I want t-” She froze on the spot and looked down at the ground, finally noticing the beast at her feet.

Snape directed his eyes to the strange marking on the foxes right leg.

BANG

He flinched around at the sudden, wheezing banging of a firework, that erupted in a shower of bright lights towards the dark clouds.

“LOOK OUT!” Mara cried, as the fox took it's chance and lunged!

“STUPEFY!” Mara bellowed, but the fox jumped over the spell, and dug it's teeth deep into Snapes arm before he could react in time.

Snape snarled in pain, and tried to shake the creature off, his wand dropped

“IMPEDIMENTA” Mara yelled, Snape shrieked in agony as the fox wrenched it's dagger sharp teeth out of it's hold on his flesh, the spell exploding near Snapes' head against the tree he leaned against.

The fox turned, and took charge at Mara, who aimed her wand, but fell back over a tree root as the fox growled and vaulted over her head.

Snape flourished his wand at the fox in a fit of rage, the guttural cry of the fox as it leapt into the air, turned into the scream of

“An Animagus!” Mara yelled, scrambling backwards on her backside closer to Snape, she jumped at the ropes springing towards the stranger, and they wrapped like coils around his body.

“I'LL KILL YOU” the stranger snarled, but was gagged by another piece of rope tightening around his mouth.

“Your arm!” Mara cried as she turned back to Snape, blood poured out of the deep wound, leaking through his fingers.

He glanced down at the hand that curled around his knee, and up at the other that rested against his chest, in a foreign concern for him that made him feel strange.

“Go-and get-help.” Snape ordered.

“I can't just _leave_ you!”

“GO NOW”

Mara jumped up to her feet without further objection, glancing once back at the stiff man on the ground, and dashed towards the source of the fireworks........

******

“But who _was_ that man?” Mara asked anxiously, as Snape finished his retelling of the events that played out in the forest.

Dumbledore glanced at her over his half mooned spectacles, his gaze solemn “I think you already know, Miss Morris.”

Mara bit her lip and glanced away from the piercing stare.

“...my..father?” she replied, looking back up at Dumbledores' long bearded face “B-but why is he _here_ -how did he even get inside the grounds?”

“We will be inquiring these questions from Mr Morris, once he is in a calmer state of mind.” Kingsley Shaklebolt replied “Something seems to have angered him greatly.”

Mara couldn't help the fearful look she shot back at Snape, who returned it with a slight glare.

“...w-what could have angered him so much?” Mara asked in a nervous tone, avoiding the suspicious glance from Dumbledore. “..can I see him?” she continued.

“I am sure that can be arranged,” Dumbledore said “once we are done interrogating him, of course.”

Mara bit her lip, did she even _want_ to see him??

Everyone jumped at the sudden swinging of the curtain “Mara! I came as soon as I heard!”

“Daniel!” she said in relief, hurrying over to him, glad for some support in this.

“Hey-!what the-!” Daniels' hands were swiftly tugged behind his back, and bound together with rope

“We have reason to believe Mr Matthews is league with Mr Morris.” Said Kingsley, Maras' eyes widened at the struggling Daniel “we have to take proper procaution, and interrogate him too.”

“There's no way he's-!” Mara snapped

“No, Mara..” Daniel sighed, his struggling ceasing to a slouch “..it's fine..”

Mara didn't understand at first, but looked crestfallen at the realisation “How.. could you?” she choked weakly “I trusted you!”

“...I'm sorry...” Daniel said softly, and allowed himself to be taken away by Kingsley.

An awkward silence hung in the air, and only Dumbledores' throat clearing broke the silence “..I will go and fetch Nymphadora to escort you back to your common room, perhaps you can check on Professor Snapes' bandage, Mara.” Dumbledore said with a small smile, ignoring Snapes' glare as Mara nodded glumly. “Back in a pip.”

Snape watched Mara as she stood in silence for a moment, wondering what she was thinking.

She forced herself to turn, and her feet carried her towards his bed.

Snape jolted as her hand pressed against the bandage, but it wasn't out of pain.

“...does it hurt?” she asked weakly, tightening the bandage a little more, feeling sick at the blood that leaked through the top layer slightly.

“No.” he said, his shoulders and back straightening a little more as Maras' hand pressed against his arm.

Mara glanced up at the potions on the side then back to him, feeling it best not to mention they probably helped.

“...what if my dad-heard us..” she asked, looking up at him anxiously.

“..,I am sure he did.” Snape replied, causing Mara to look in alarm “But I will take care of it.”

He said in such a serious way, Mara felt a strange sense of trust.

She nodded, smiling a little as Snapes' hand pressed against her jaw, sending an odd sort of warmth to soothe through her, feeling as if she'd just drank a calming draught.

It was immediately broken at the swinging of the curtain once again, she quickly pulled back and turned her attention.

“Wotcher.” Tonks greeted, appearing next to Dumbledore.

“Try to get a good night's sleep Miss Morris, it will be a long day tomorrow.”

Mara nodded, trying to hide her blushing face from him “Yes, sir..”

“Goodnight, Professors.”

Dumbledore nodded, and watched Tonks lead Mara out of the cubicle.

“Severus,” Snape quickly looked away from the curtain towards Dumbledore “I would like a word with you.”

Snape swallowed the lump in his throat, this couldn't be good....

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Antother piece of Artwork for the forest scene**

**drawn by Yoitefriend on DeviantArt**

**Link to her page-<https://www.deviantart.com/yoitefriend>**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back! The remaster is finally here, and I'm very excited to bring it to you after all this time! It is the reason i was away for such a long while, i hope you enjoy this remastered version of Damaged.
> 
> I will post 3 chapters once a week, since most of them are already done. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts. Please let me know if you want to see more chapters, and leave a kudos if you like the work!
> 
> Please, absolutely refrain from posting spoilers in the reviews section if you already know the plot of the story, so it's not spoiled for new readers :)


End file.
